YuGiOh! 4D Love Surpassing Time
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Also GX and 5D's.  Tea, Alexis, Akiza, and Kotori are taken by a time-traveling "collector", Zaman.  Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei must reunite, as well as join with Yuma Tsukumo, to find Zaman and rescue their loves!
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Well, after a few days of getting this thing together, I proudly present: the first chapter of my crossover fic, Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D!**

**Jaden: This is gonna be sweet! People have been waiting for this, including me!**

**Vile: *chuckles* Now then, I should clarify the times of each universe.**

**_Original:_ A few months after the Ceremonial Duel. **

**_GX:_ A month and a half after an AU Season 4 made by me. May upload in the future. **

**_5D's:_ Some time during my 5D's Season 3 fic, after around Chapter 11 (not made yet).**

**_ZEXAL:_ After Numbershot 94 (coming in the future).**

**Vile: Oh, and FYI, all four protagonists are couples with the main females, just so you know.  
><strong>

**Yuma: I'm ready to get going! Come on!**

**Vile: Hang on, Yuma. I don't own any of the four Yu-Gi-Oh! series, or any of their cards or characters. I do own any cards or characters that debut here, though. But that's enough formalities. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time<p>

Chapter 1

*Unknown City, approximately year 2005, 4:00 PM*

The city bustled just as it typically did, no sign of slowdown. A 20-year-old, rather beautiful woman walked through the streets by herself. She had on a yellow tank top with white jacket, medium-length green skirt, blue high-heels and a black purse around her arm. The woman had no real destination: she was merely taking a stroll. She rounded a corner, ending up in a dead-end alleyway. "Crap. Oh well." She said.

All of a sudden, the sound of a clock chime was heard, and the woman's body went rigid, not moving a muscle. The purse slid off her arm, no longer having the arm to keep it steady. Her green eyes had a blank look in them. Above her head, a small light-blue hologram of a clock face floated, as if some kind of symbol.

Another figure approached the frozen woman and observed her. This one was a male. He appeared to be about the age of 16 years old, with a pair of emotionless silver eyes that seemed to hold a slightly sad glint. His skin was pale, and he had teal hair with two rigid bangs that resembled clock hands pointed to 7:20. He had on sky blue colored armor that covered his pelvis, legs down to the knee, upper body, and shoulders. An armor piece was also over the stomach, but it was a light gray. All the armor parts were connected to each other. He also wore sky blue colored boots and black gloves, and on his wrists were two large clocks. The entire ensemble was overtop a dark blue bodysuit trimmed with white. On his back was a device that had two clock hands on it, currently stopped at 10:40.

"The Time Hold has been successful." He said plainly. "Now, let's bring her back easily." He placed his hand on the right wrist clock and rotated it slightly, making a click sound. In front of the frozen woman, a light blue portal opened. The young man gently picked her up and carried her through the gateway as it closed behind them.

*Elsewhere*

The exit portal opened up, and the boy stepped out, still holding the female. The area around them gave off a very strange vibe. Their current platform was a large circular one that seemed to be floating. Other similar platforms were connected to it via seemingly open walkways, but an offhanded shine revealed invisible barriers. The area itself was seemingly a black void, but the blackness was marred with dark gold, sky blue, and gray.

"Welcome back, Zaman." A female voice said. Another portal opened on the other side of the platform, and three more women walked out. One of them, a 16-year-old with black hair and brown eyes, stepped toward him. "Who is this one?"

"I am not sure, honestly." The boy, apparently named Zaman, said plainly. "I forgot to determine who she was before I went to her time period."

"We'll handle it for you. Don't worry about it." The girl told him. The other two girls took hold of the frozen woman. Walking carefully, they took her back through the portal, followed by Zaman and the girl.

On the other side, the five of them emerged into what seemed like an enormous chamber in a lab. Various cylindrical cases seemingly made of glass were in this room, each one holding a girl or woman, all of whom were frozen like the woman brought in, having the same clock symbol above their heads. Multiple other females of varying ages were tending to them. One of them, a low-30s woman at a computer, looked up. "Ah, another one. There's an open pedestal right over there." She pointed to a glowing disc that seemed to be floating off the ground. The two women holding the frozen one walked over and held her above the disc. All of a sudden, the woman began to float out of their grasp, tilting until she was fully upright. Then, light encased her body in a cylindrical shape before fading, showing her to be in an identical glass case. "All set. Preparing the process."

"Make sure to run an identity scan on her first, Grace." Zaman said. "I forgot to learn who she was beforehand." before

"You got it." Grace replied before clacking her fingers over the keyboard. Data flowed onto the monitor. "Apparently she's named Tamako. No data on a last name, though."

"Well, there's no one else among them named Tamako according to the records." The 16-year-old girl said, a small device in her hands. "I don't think the lack of a last name matters."

"I agree with Touko here. Disregard the last name." Zaman stated.

"If you two say so." Grace decided. "Holo-Clone process initiating." She pressed a key on the computer, and Tamako's case glowed white. A white circle appeared on the ground in front of her case, and a white figure began to emerge. The white around the form faded, showing a perfect copy of Tamako. "Holo-Clone formation successful."

The Tamako clone opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in a special dimension." Touko told her. "You live here with us and Zaman here." Zaman gave a small smile. "Go on and meet the others. Down that way." She pointed to a door. "We hope you'll be comfortable here."

Tamako's clone nodded. "Thank you." She said before heading down the directed way. Zaman kept his smile before turning around and creating another portal.

"Where are you going, Zaman?" Touko asked.

"I'm just going to do some observing. I'll be all right." He replied, looking back with the small smile.

Touko and the other women smiled as well. "Okay, if you say so. Remember, if you need anything, just ask." Zaman nodded before walking through his portal, the gate closing behind him.

Zaman emerged from the portal back on the large circular platform. Once he stepped down, though, the smile immediately vanished from his face. Creating a small clock-face hologram in front of him, the light blue background changed into a different scene. The visual showed a multitude of women talking amongst each other. "My Holo-Clones…" He breathed. The Tamako clone was shown to be in the room, already talking with a few of the others. A sigh escaped Zaman's throat as he dispelled the visual. "Why…? Why does it not work…? I have taken at least 40 different women from across time itself… Created at least 40 Holo-Clones… yet it doesn't help." He placed a hand over his chest. "No matter how many of them there are, my loneliness refuses to fade… So many females with good hearts, the kindness that would soothe anyone… does nothing for me. Can nothing fill the void within my heart…?" A tear fell from his eye. "I must keep looking. Until my loneliness fades, I will not stop my mission. My heart will be healed, no matter what price I must pay." He created four more visuals. "I must sift through time once more."

A few minutes later, a portal opened behind him, and Touko stepped out. "How is the searching going, Zaman?"

"…Not good." The boy replied solemnly. "Touko, nothing is working. Over 40 Holo-Clones, but none of the company I have is helping. I feel that I am doomed to be lonely for the rest of existence."

"Don't say that. I'm sure that you'll find a solution." Touko told him. "I may be a Holo-Clone myself, but I care about you. I know you'll be healed someday."

Zaman allowed himself a small smile, closing his eyes. "Thank you, Touko." He said sincerely, making her smile. He then opened his eyes, which widened as he gasped.

"What is it, Zaman?" Touko asked.

"…Look." He said. "Who are they…?" Touko looked up at the visuals to see a specific female in each one.

The first one was a teenager with chocolate brown hair near the shoulders and blue eyes. She had on a dark lavender-colored sleeveless shirt with a yellowish design, a red skirt, white high-heeled boots, and a black necklace.

The second one was also a teenager, with long blonde hair and golden eyes. She appeared to be wearing a school uniform, but it wasn't one he remembered. Thinking back, he realized it was a female Obelisk Blue Duel Academy uniform. The blonde also wore blue fingerless gloves.

The third female was slightly older than the previous two, with brown eyes and dark magenta-colored hair rolled in a hairclip with two large bangs poking out. Her attire seemed oddly Victorian to him: red corset with green sleeves, magenta trench coat that flared behind her, dark-colored skirt and stockings, and red pumps.

The final girl was younger than all three of the others, having plushy green hair tied with a ribbon on one side and hazel colored eyes. Like the second girl, she was wearing a school-type uniform, being mainly white with a pink collar, a yellow hexagon shape on the chest, and a pink skirt that he couldn't help but think that it was WAY too short for a girl of her age, much less for a school uniform. She also had on black socks and brown shoes.

Zaman looked at the four females in awe. Touko noticed this and pulled out her device again. Plugging the device into a slot in Zaman's armor, information flowed from his visuals into the device. "Data collection complete. Now to find the matches." She said. Pressing a few buttons, a confirmation sound was heard. "I've got them."

"Let me see!" Zaman said.

Four digital screens appeared in front of them, one of each of the four women. She tapped a button, highlighting the brunette's screen. "This one is Tea Gardner. Aged 16, she's a student at Domino City High School during approximately the year 1999. Known for her kind heart and her loyalty to her friends." Tapping another button, the blonde was highlighted. "Alexis Rhodes, also aged 16. Graduated from Duel Academy as the top female student of her class. A very powerful Duelist known for her skills as well as her looks and personality." The redhead's profile was highlighted next. "Akiza Izinski, 18 years old. One of the seven Signers, she's a Psychic Duelist and former member of the Arcadia Movement. She was once feared as the infamous Black Rose because of her destructive anger, but she became calm and is now a respected member of Team 5D's." Finally, the greenette's screen lit up. "As for her, Kotori Mizuki, age 13. A student in Heartland, she aids Yuma Tsukumo in finding powerful cards known as the Numbers. The hunt is still going on, however."

"Amazing…" Zaman breathed, looking back at the visuals. "Touko… I think I've found the solution."

"What do you mean?"

"Touko, when I saw those women, something in my heart felt better." The time-traveler told her. "I actually felt somewhat… healed. The four of them may be the cure for my loneliness… the cure I have been searching for. I must bring them back to this dimension. Perhaps then… I can finally feel like I belong somewhere." Zaman's back device spun a bit. "Touko, tell the others to be ready. I will be bringing them back one at a time. I hope their Holo-Clones will be ready by then."

Touko smiled. "Don't worry, Zaman. We'll have them ready. I'm programming data for their time periods into your watch." She plugged her device into the clock of his right wrist and pressed a few buttons. The clock hands spun around a bit, then the watch glowed blue. "There. The four time periods are loaded into your watch."

"Good. Now then… it's time for more time travel." Zaman said. "I'll try not to take too long." He placed his hand on his right watch. "First time target: Tea Gardner." Clicking the watch, his back device began to spin, the hands glowing blue and a ticking sound was heard. Soon they stopped spinning, and a light blue portal opened in front of him. "Finally… my suffering will be at an end!" He leapt through the portal, it closing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: We have met Zaman, and it seems his eyes have been set on the girls. What'll happen now?<strong>

**Yugi: I've gotta be honest, I didn't expect Zaman to be portrayed like that.**

**Vile: You expected a Zorc-type character?**

**Yusei: I imagined him being more... evil than that.**

**Vile: Well, that's the mystique of my characters. Believe me, the action part starts later. If you guys liked this start, leave a review for me. See ya later, guys!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: And here we have the second chapter of 4D! Apparently people like my characterization of Zaman.**

**Yusei: He's interesting, I've gotta say.**

**Yuma: Someone noticed that you used Kotori's Japanese name. Why is that?**

**Vile: It's very simple. ZEXAL's English names suck, so I don't use 'em. Even if they seem out of place with the English names of the other three series. Those names I actually like. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time<p>

Chapter 2

*Different Time Period*

In a secluded alley, a light blue portal opened, and Zaman emerged. The portal closed behind him as he realized where he had landed. "Drat. The portal must've calibrated wrong. I'll have to do a manual search and hope I didn't end up in the wrong area." He mused. "Activating disguise now." Zaman clicked his left wrist, and a light blue orb covered him. When the orb faded, his bangs had become more curved and natural, and his attire had changed to a blue jacket with red trim, a white shirt underneath, gray pants, black shoes, and a more realistic-looking digital watch. "Okay, let's get moving." Zaman walked out of the alleyway into the busy streets. _'Where am I going to find information on where and when I am?'_ He thought. As if by coincidence, a wind blew a newspaper right into his face. Zaman groaned and peeled it off. "Man, that's cliché." Noticing the front page, he saw that the time period was exactly the one he had intended to travel to. He looked through the stories inside. "Hmm… useless information… Not enough for me." He tossed the paper away and continued his stroll. After a few minutes, he noticed a large building: Domino High School. "Domino High… now I know I'm in the right area." He checked his watch, which auto-synchronized with the time of the current time period. "4:30. School is out by this time, so she won't be at the school. Where to look?" He couldn't use his tech while in his disguise; otherwise he'd blow his cover. He stopped near a crosswalk.

"Hurry up, Tea!" A male voice called out, making Zaman's ears perk up and his eyes widen.

"Jeez, Yugi, slow down!" A female voice laughed. Zaman quickly looked in the direction of the voices. On the other side of the street ran two people. One was a boy that appeared rather short, but Zaman could tell he was about 16 years old. Taking in his features, especially the tri-colored spiky hair and the gold pyramidal pendant around his neck (apparently synthetic, as it looked somewhat crude), he recognized him: the legendary Duelist Yugi Muto. But the girl that followed him was recognized immediately.

'_Tea Gardner…'_ Zaman thought. _'I've found you. This was easier than I thought. Now I just need to wait for the proper time.'_ Subtly, Zaman crossed the street with others at the crosswalk and began to follow them.

However, things didn't go as quickly as Zaman thought. He stayed in their vicinity for at least an hour, yet no perfect opportunity arrived. _'This is taking way too long. An opportunity will never arise at this rate. It seems I must take a more… direct method.'_ He thought. Quickly ducking behind a wall, Zaman pushed a few buttons on his watch, discarding his disguise and regaining his armor. Stepping back out, he placed a hand on his right watch. "My portals may be disabled this way, but I need time to think. Full Time Hold, go!" He clicked the watch, causing a chime sound to reverberate. Everything around him suddenly froze, time having halted altogether. Zaman walked over to Yugi and Tea. "How am I going to get them apart? I can't pick her up during a Full Time Hold or it will be erased. I have to do something to separate them." He wondered. Looking them over, he noticed the Millennium Puzzle (which he could now easily tell was a fake) on Yugi's neck. "Hmm… maybe that could work." Placing his hand on the chain that held the Puzzle, he clicked his left watch. The chain suddenly began to rust where his hand was. Clicking the watch again, the rusting stopped. Zaman then grabbed the chain with both hands and pulled, snapping the chain and pulling the Puzzle away. He tossed the amulet a ways in front of them, then quickly ducked behind a corner, clicking his watch and restoring the time flow.

Yugi kept running for a short time, but stopped when he noticed something missing. He felt around his chest and gasped. "The Puzzle! Where's the Puzzle?" He cried.

"Over there, Yugi!" Tea told him, pointing ahead to the Puzzle lying on the ground.

"What the heck?" Yugi wondered, rushing over to his downed Puzzle.

'_Now!'_ Zaman thought. He quickly leapt from the corner and clicked his right watch. Tea went rigid as the clock symbol floated above her.

Yugi picked up the Puzzle, noting the rusted chain. "How did this happen?" He pondered. Then he heard a strange noise. Whipping his head around, his eyes widened as he saw a light blue-garbed teenager pick up Tea, a portal in front of him. "HEY!" He yelled angrily.

Startled, Zaman looked back to see an angry Yugi glaring at him. "Blast!" He cursed as the small boy rushed toward him. Zaman jumped through the portal, carrying Tea.

Yugi's eyes widened. "TEA!" He cried as he instinctively leapt into the portal after her captor, the gate closing behind him.

*Zaman's Dimension*

Yugi fell out of the other portal with a yelp as it closed behind him. He slowly got to his feet and brushed himself before looking around. "Where am I…?" He wondered. Looking off to the side, he saw Zaman on the large platform, Tea in his arms. "Tea!" Yugi quickly rushed across the walkway connecting his platform to the next one, which looked like a giant clock with a glass covering.

Zaman looked back at Yugi and sighed. "Sorry, Yugi. You won't get through my security." Touko and two others emerged from a different portal.

As he stepped onto the clock-like platform, Yugi felt strange. Suddenly, the spinning clock hands on the platform began to slow down, and as they slowed down, Yugi slowed down as well. "What's… hap…pen…ning… to… me?" He managed to get out as his body continued to slow. Then, the clock hands and his body became to a complete stop, a chime behind heard and a clock hologram floating above his head.

Zaman gave Tea to the two women with Touko, then he walked across the walkway to the clock-like platform toward Yugi. The time-traveler circled the King of Games once before looking him in the face. "'Twas a foolish choice to follow me, Yugi." He said. "My Time-Slow Security System stops anyone who tries to get to my Inner Sanctum in time. Though you do care for her, time heals most wounds. You'll forget about her over time, because she's staying here." Yugi managed to twist his face into a glare. Zaman clicked his right watch, causing a portal to open behind Yugi. "I don't know where that portal goes, but the matter is trivial for now. I have a mission to complete. Farewell, Yugi Muto!" With that, Zaman picked Yugi up by the shoulders, the Time Hold releasing since he was no longer on the platform (the clock hands started moving again as well), and chucked him through the portal, his scream echoing as it closed. Zaman's face went slightly sad. "Hated to do that, Yugi, but I can't be deterred. Time to head for the next time period!" He clicked the watch again to create another portal, which he jumped through before it closed.

Little did Zaman realize that he had already calibrated his portals to his next destination before sending Yugi through time…

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: This isn't good. Zaman's got Tea, and Yugi's been sent randomly through time! Or was it truly randomly...?<strong>

**Astral: *offhanded* Couldn't exactly be random if he's the one writing it.**

**Yuma and Jaden (having heard it from Yubel): *snickers***

**Yugi: Hopefully he fixes this. I don't know where I'm headed!**

**Vile: Chill, Yugi. I'll figure it out. If you guys like this chapter, leave a review for me. See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: And here we are with Chapter 3. I hope this one doesn't seem rushed.**

**Yugi: Why do you say that?**

**Vile: Well, you end up going through- *brakes screech* Hold it. No spoilers for this. *smirks*  
><strong>

**Yugi: *sweatdrops***

**Vile: At any rate, disclaimer's on the first page. Oh, and thanks to a pointout from MBenz (thank you, my friend), a detail was added in the last chapter and this one: the Millennium Puzzle Yugi is wearing is a fake. It makes sense, so if you guys have a problem, don't flame me for it. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time<p>

Chapter 3

Yugi's scream echoed as he hurtled through the tunnel through the eons. Then, the exit portal opened up behind him, throwing the miniscule Duelist onto the streets of whatever time period he had landed in. Picking himself off the ground, Yugi groaned and shook his head. "Damn him…" He cursed, a rare occasion for Yugi. "Where did I land?" He noticed that his fake Puzzle's chain had been restored to its non-rusted state; probably from the effect of the portal. "I've gotta find a way back to where I came from. I have to save Tea!" Throwing the chain around his neck, he quickly took off in search of anything he could use.

An hour later, though, his search was coming up empty. Aside from figuring out that he was still in Domino City, he was drawing a complete zero. "Darn it! What am I supposed to do?"

"Alexis! Alexis, where are you?" A male voice called out. Yugi's eyes widened; he recognized the voice. Out of nowhere, a 16-year-old boy rounded a corner, looking startled and panting. The brown-and-orange hair and red blazer were iconic and easily recognizable.

"Jaden?" Yugi called out. "Is that you?"

Jaden Yuki screeched to a stop and looked at who called him. "Yugi? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was sent through time by someone and ended up here." Yugi explained. "He kidnapped Tea!"

"Tea? Oh, I know who you mean! I've seen her with you and your other friends on posters!" Jaden seen. "Trust me, Yugi, I've got a big problem myself. I can't find Alexis anywhere!"

"Alexis?"

"She's my girlfriend. We were supposed to meet up, but I can't find her anywhere! Yubel can't find her either! You gotta help me!"

Yugi couldn't leave someone in need. "Sure, I'll help you. What does she look like?"

Jaden pulled out a picture. "This is her." Yugi examined the blonde's picture before handing it back to Jaden.

All of a sudden, Jaden heard a voice in his head. _**'Jaden, something's wrong.'**_

'_Yubel? What is it?'_ Jaden thought to the spirit.

'_**I sense a distortion… as if time itself is being distorted.'**_ Yubel said solemnly. Then, a chime sound was heard, startling the spirit and both humans.

"What was that?" Jaden cried.

"I recognize that chime!" Yugi realized. "It came from that way! Follow me!" The tri-color Duelist took off in the direction of the sound, the former Slifer Red hot on his heels. _'It's gotta be him!'_ Yugi thought.

Soon, Yugi ground to a halt, throwing up an arm to get Jaden to stop. "Listen." He said. Jaden and Yubel listened intently, hearing the male voice on the other side of the wall. "It's him. The person who sent me here. Why would he be here?" The two teens peeked out from the side of the wall. Sure enough, Zaman was standing there, but their eyes widened they saw who else was there, frozen by Zaman's ability.

"Alexis!" Jaden whisper-yelled to avoid attention. His face went angry, his eyes flashing like Yubel's.

"That's why he was here!" Yugi whispered.

Zaman's ears perked up. "Looks like I've got company." He mused. Clicking his watch, a portal opened, and Zaman snagged Alexis and leapt through. Yugi and Jaden quickly reacted, but not quick enough, as the portal had already closed too much for them to follow.

"Damn it!" Jaden cursed. "We're too late!"

"**Maybe not." ** Yubel said. Her eyes glowed, and she began to focus her power on the portal, which radiated a reddish aura. All of a sudden, the portal slowly began to re-open, though it appeared unstable. **"Go, now! It won't stay like this for long!"**

'_Right! Thanks, Yubel!'_ Jaden told her. "Come on, Yugi!" The former Slifer Red jumped through the portal, quickly followed by the King of Games, before Yubel's power gave out and the portal sealed up.

*Different Time Period*

The exit portal opened up, dropping Yugi and Jaden to the ground. When they looked around, Yugi was surprised. "Where are we? Last time I went through the portal, I ended up in a different dimension! It looks like we just went through time again!"

"I think that guy might've re-routed the portal to another time period, just in case we managed to follow him." Jaden suggested. "He's smarter than we thought he was."

"Let's find out where and when we are. Then we can try and find that time-traveler. He's gonna pay for this." Yugi said. Jaden nodded in agreement, and the two Duelists quickly took off in search of anything they could use.

A half-hour later, they were still getting nowhere. "Man, for a future city, there sure isn't a miracle solution for this!" Jaden complained, peeved.

"We've gotta keep trying! If we give up, we're screwed!" Yugi told him. Then, the sound of a motor running was heard. The two Duelists turned around to see a red motorcycle-like vehicle quickly running toward them. They both yelled and quickly jumped out of its path, but the bike slowed down to a stop near them, the motor cutting out.

"Yugi? Jaden?" The rider asked them. He removed his helmet, letting his black-and-gold hair be seen.

Yugi and Jaden recognized him. "Yusei!" They both realized.

"I didn't think we'd ever see each again." Yusei Fudo said with a small smile. "How did you two even get here?"

"Some time-traveling kidnapper sent us here!" Yugi told him.

"What? Kidnapper?" Yusei exclaimed.

"He's already taken both our girlfriends from our periods, and he sent us here!" Jaden explained. "If he ended up sending us here, he could be after someone here!"

"Wait. I see a pattern here." Yusei said. He gestured to Yugi. "First he took your girlfriend," He then gestured at Jaden. "then he took yours." His eyes widened as he finished the link. "If he comes to this time period, then that means he'd be after-"

"You're as smart as people give you credit for, Yusei Fudo." A voice called to them. All three of them looked up and saw the time-traveler looking at them from a rooftop, no emotion on his face.

"So, you choose to actually show yourself, huh?" Jaden jeered.

"You act as though I'm some kind of coward." Zaman said. He jumped down from the rooftop and landed on the ground near them. "I'm merely completing my mission, and I cannot be swayed from my course."

"Who cares? Give Tea and Alexis back right now, you creep!" Yugi yelled angrily.

"My name is Zaman, not 'you creep', just so you know." Zaman told them. "Returning them is not an option. They are part of my mission, and I need them more than you do. You could never understand my reasoning."

"No reason you give could justify kidnapping, Zaman." Yusei said. "It's a crime, plain and simple."

"Enough rambling. It's getting on my nerves." Zaman groaned. "I already have what I'm here for." He clicked his watch, causing a portal facing the sky to appear. From the portal, a figure emerged, clearly frozen by his power.

Yusei's eyes widened in fear. "Akiza!" He exclaimed. "Let her go!" He growled.

"Like the other two of them, that is no option, Yusei." Zaman told him, still calm. "I have only one more to find before my mission will be complete. But if you're so intent on stopping me, I'll give you one chance." He clicked his watch to create another portal. "I'm on my way to the next time. Follow me… if you dare!" The time-traveler quickly grabbed the frozen redhead.

"Hold it!" Jaden yelled. Zaman didn't listen and jumped backwards through the portal.

"Let's hurry!" Yugi declared. Yusei activated a signal from someone to retrieve his Duel Runner, then quickly hopped off. Yugi jumped through the portal, followed by Jaden and Yusei.

However, Zaman had anticipated their following. "You may be famous and respected Duelists… but I will not allow you to impede me. I will be rid of my loneliness… and you will not stop me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: The group of three is reunited, but there's still one left as they heard through time again. What will happen?<strong>

**Jaden: Hopefully things don't go too far downhill.**

**Vile: Do they ever go too far downhill in my stories?**

**Yuma: *mumbles* That depends on future stuff...**

**Vile: *didn't notice* At any rate, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review to tell me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: Chapter 4 is up and running. I should have chapters out at a quicker pace for some time.**

**Yugi: Why's that?**

**Vile: Because finals week is over, and I'm outta college for three weeks with nothing to worry about! Woo-hoo!**

**Jaden: Sweetness! That's a load off your back.**

**Vile: You bet! Disclaimer's on the first page, folks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time<p>

Chapter 4

Zaman felt he was close to his next destination. "Branch Rift activate." He said, clicking his left watch. A branch-off tunnel in the time portal opened. Zaman dropped the frozen Akiza through the branch portal before continuing on his normal path. The exit portal opened, dropping Zaman into the new time. The time-traveler stood up and looked around. "This is the last stop… the city of Heartland. Time to find the last of them." He mused. Just then, something blew right by his face: something white. "What the…?" He looked and saw the white slip on the ground. "Is this…?" He moved toward it, but his foot stepped on a rock, throwing off his balance and making him fall over and land on the ground. A card flew out from his Extra Deck Holder. "Ugh! Curses!" He griped. "Huh?" He noticed his card on the ground, lying by the white slip. Then, his own card glowed white, and the two slips reformed into one, which became a Duel Monsters card. Zaman got up and walked over, picking up the card and examining it. It looked like his own card, but it had changed somewhat. "So… they had this kind of power. Interesting. This could be useful." He put the card in his Extra Deck Holder, then made his way through the area, staying out of sight.

Not long after, a new portal opened in Heartland, and Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei came out, landing on the ground as the portal closed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Yugi groaned as everyone picked themselves up.

Jaden looked around. "Where are we? This doesn't look like Domino City at all."

"Nor does it look like New Domino City. I think we're somewhere completely different." Yusei said.

"Great. So we're walking around blind?" Jaden groaned.

"We just need to find Zaman." Yugi said. "If we got sent here, he's most likely after someone here. Let's look around to see if we can find anything useful." Jaden and Yusei nodded, and the three heroes went on the move.

About an hour later, though, they weren't making much progress. The city, apparently called Heartland, was HUGE, and Zaman could be anywhere. The three of them were starting to get winded. "This city is like a maze." Yusei panted.

"We can't give up. Tea, Alexis, and Akiza are counting on us, and someone from this time is as well." Yugi said.

Jaden caught sight of something. "Yugi, Yusei, look!" He said, pointing. The other two looked and saw the familiar teal hair and silver eyes. His get-up was completely different, but they knew it was Zaman. "Come on, let's try and follow him to see who he's after." The three of them subtly moved to the other side of the street, keeping a close eye on Zaman.

Then, they heard him mumbling, so they tried to listen in. "This is getting me nowhere. Time for an old staple in location techniques." He mused. Zaman noticed a blue-haired girl. She had on a uniform identical to his target's uniform. "Excuse me, miss."

The girl looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm looking for someone, a Kotori… Mizuki, I think her last name was. Do you know someone with that name?"

"Yeah. Last I heard, she was at the park with Yuma. Check there. If you don't know where it is, it's that way." She pointed towards the park.

'_Yuma Tsukumo, eh? This shouldn't be too difficult.'_ "Thank you for your help." Zaman said. He waved goodbye and walked off, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei in unseen pursuit. Now they knew who he was after. They just had to find her.

After a few minutes, Zaman came across Heartland Park. There was no one there, but the scenery remained. A smile came over his face as he surveyed the scenery. "Such a peaceful place." He remarked. "Hard to believe it could be found in such a bustling area." Then, the sound of laughter reached his ears. He looked in the direction, and his eyes widened. Two people walked through, one of them being his target: Kotori Mizuki. "Yes… there she is." He mused.

Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei were hiding behind a building in the park. "That green-haired girl must be Kotori. We have to do something." Yugi said.

"But what? Zaman will just freeze us!" Jaden cried.

"All we can do is wait and see what happens." Yusei said solemnly as Zaman approached the young couple.

The other one, Yuma Tsukumo, noticed the teen walking towards them. His face went skeptical. "Can I help you with something, dude?" He asked.

"You must be Yuma Tsukumo. I've heard of you." Zaman said calmly. "Winner of the last WDC round before it was abruptly cancelled?"

Yuma smiled. "Yep, that's me. You need something?"

"I'd be honored if you would have a Duel with me." Zaman said. "I've wanted to see how strong you really. Plus, if you win…" He pulled a card from his Extra Deck Holder. "You can have this Xyz Monster here."

Yuma stared at the card with his card-entranced eyes, making Kotori giggle. "What is it?"

"That's a secret for now. So, whaddya say? Shall we Duel?"

A classic grin came over Yuma's face. "You're on! Kattobingu daze, ore!" He pulled out his D-Pad while Kotori moved back a bit.

"Take him down, Yuma!" She cheered.

Zaman jumped back and landed away from Yuma. "Before we start, let me get a bit more… prepared!" He held up his watch and pressed a button, causing his disguise to shed and reveal his true form.

"What the?" Yuma and Kotori said together.

"Not good!" The other three heroes said at once.

Zaman held up his right watch. "Double Flow!" He called, clicking the watch. A red clock symbol appeared above his head, but the clock hands moved very fast, and the hands on his back sped up. Then, all of a sudden, Zaman dashed forward at a blinding speed and side-swiped Yuma with his forearm, knocking him down to the ground as Zaman released the Double Flow.

"Yuma!" Kotori cried. Suddenly, Zaman was right in front of her. Before she could scream, she was frozen as Zaman used his Time Hold.

"Kotori!" Yuma cried.

"Hold it, Zaman!" A voice called out. Zaman looked and saw Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei approach the area.

"Yugi? Jaden? Yusei?" Yuma mulled over the names. A brainspark hit him. "Wait… are you-?"

"Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo. Three heroes from different time periods." Zaman said simply.

An awed look came over Yuma. "I've read about you three in history class! You're the best Duelists who ever lived!"

"Sorry Yuma, but this is no time for autograph signings." Zaman told him before looking at the other three. "You are too late, heroes. Kotori Mizuki is under my grasp."

Yuma snapped out of his daze and glared at Zaman. "Not if I can help it! Let her go now!" He yelled, rushing toward the teal-haired teen. Zaman caught the punch Yuma threw and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees clutching his stomach.

"I gave them this response, and now I give it to you: That is not an option." The time-traveler created a portal behind him. "It is time to end our game of chase. I have all that I need, so I shall return to my dimension." He clicked his right watch, using Double Flow again. Using his speed, he dashed around, knocking the other three heroes to the ground with fighting moves before dispelling it. "I'll create portals to take you back to your own periods later. Enjoy the scenery of the future until then. May time do for you what it couldn't do for me: Heal thy wounds!" With those words, Zaman grabbed Kotori and leapt through the portal.

"K-KOTORI!" Yuma cried, trying to get up. It was no use, as the portal closed before he could even stand, trapping them in the current time.

In the time portal, Zaman felt remorse for acting so cruel, but it didn't matter at the moment._ 'At last… I will finally be complete…'_ He thought as a smile crossed his face. _'Forgive me, heroes…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: The dreaded cliffhanger strikes again! Is hope lost for the heroes to chase after Zaman?<strong>

**Yuma: *glaring* It had better not be...**

**Vile: Why am I not surprised to see you glaring?**

**Yusei: Knowing Vile, he's got a trick up his sleeve.**

**Vile: As I always do, Yusei. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Chapter 5 is up and alive! Like my friend Card-Golem said, time to use the old "Vile Ex Machina".**

**Yuma: Eh... the what now?**

**Vile: A little thing he coined. Basically, I interpret it as my ability to get you suckers out of ANY problem. He interprets it differently, but to each their own, am I right?**

***various agreements from othes***

**Vile: Great! The action's gonna start up next chapter. Disclaimer's on the first page, folks. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time<p>

Chapter 5

Yuma could only stare at the area where the portal was. "Kotori…" He moaned sadly. She was gone. The Number Hunter fell to his knees, tears coming to his eyes. "No…" Yuma couldn't hold back his tears, letting them fall.

Astral materialized from the Emperor's Key, a sad look on his face. **"Yuma…"** He breathed. He had seen what had happened from within the Key. He looked at where the portal was. **"That time-traveler… Zaman… is he immune to the suffering he causes? It does not seem that he realizes the impact his actions have on people… especially Yuma."**

"**A villain, he is."** A voice told him. He looked besides him and saw Yubel. Since they were both spirits, it made sense that they could hear and see each other. **"A tragic one, perhaps, but a villain nonetheless."** Astral nodded solemnly.

Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, who had already picked themselves up off the ground, looked on with sad looks, then Jaden's head fell. "I don't believe it… he got away and we're stuck here. …We failed."

Yugi's head snapped toward Jaden. "What are you saying, Jaden? We can't just give up!"

"But what can we do?" Jaden asked him. "Zaman's got us trapped in this time, and there no portal to follow him through!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think Jaden's right." Yusei said solemnly. "I think it's over."

"No, I won't give up!" Yugi said, determined. "You shouldn't either! If we found a way to defeat Paradox, we can find a way to chase after Zaman!"

Yusei perked up slightly upon remembering how they beat Paradox. "…Yugi's right. We shouldn't give up so easily. We've been able to change history itself by working together." He turned to Jaden, who brightened up.

"Yeah! We've gone through time before. We can do it again if we just believe!" The former Slifer chirped. Yugi and Yusei nodded.

Then, Yuma slowly got to his feet, wiped the tears from his face, then turned to them with a determined look. "I'm going with you!" He said.

The three of them looked at him. "Who exactly are you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Yuma, Yuma Tsukumo." Yuma told them. "I'm a big fan of the three of you, but unfortunately, now isn't the time to be all fanboyish. That guy has Kotori, and I'm not about to let him get away with it! I'll make him taste my Kattobingu!" Astral smiled at him.

Yusei nodded. "We'd appreciate any help we can get, Yuma." He said with a smile, making a grin appear on Yuma's face as the boy nodded. "We need to find a way to chase after Zaman. But how?"

The six of them (counting the two spirits) began to think. Then, a lightbulb went off in Jaden's head. "The portals!" He cried.

"**The portals? What do you mean, Jaden?"** Yubel asked him. It was clear that a similar question was on the others' (even Astral, who he could see) minds.

"Yugi, remember how Yubel held open Zaman's portal so we could go through?" Yugi nodded. "If we can find a weak portal, we could force it open so we could follow him!"

"But what if the portal's too weak?" Yusei asked. "I doubt Yubel's power would be able to force it open alone." Jaden frowned.

"Astral can help." Yuma said.

"Astral?" Yugi asked. Yuma held up his Key, which resonated. Yusei's Signer Mark glowed, Jaden's eyes became like Yubel's, and, for some reason, Yugi's fake Puzzle glowed. All of a sudden, the blue spirit become visible to the three of them. "Whoa!"

"**If Yubel's powers alone are not enough, I can contribute my energy to the cause."** Astral explained. **"Our combined strength should be enough."** Yubel nodded.

"Do we have an agreement on what to do?" Yugi said. All five other nodded. "Good. Now, let's try and find a portal to use! Yubel, Astral, think you can locate one?"

"**We'll try."** Both of them said, Yubel being unheard to him, and began to concentrate on distortions in time.

Astral's eyes shot open. **"I found one. This way!"** He said before floating off, Yuma hot on his heels and the others following suit. Astral lead them through several blocks before stopping. "There." He pointed at something in an alley: a small blue distortion in time.

"Nice one, Astral." Yuma told him. "Try and force it open!"

"You too, Yubel!" Jaden said. The two spirits concentrated their energy on the blue portal, struggling. Then, the weak portal crackled light blue electricity as it slowly began to enlarge. Yubel and Astral struggled, but the portal was soon brought to manageable size.

"Let's hurry, guys!" Yusei said as he quickly jumped through the portal. Yugi, Jaden, and Yuma quickly followed suit, as did Yubel and Astral before the portal quickly closed behind them.

*In Zaman's Dimension*

Zaman was in a back area after he had given Kotori to Touko. The void in his heart slowly began to heal, and a smile overcame him. Still, he could not help but feel bad for what he had done. 'I am sorry, heroes, but time can heal you. It cannot heal me, even after the equivalent of living over 1000 years.'

"_Uh, Zaman? Can you come to the Main Area, please?"_ Touko asked over an intercom. _"We've got a problem here."_

"Be right there." Zaman told her. He made his way through the rooms until he made it out to the Main Area. Touko and the two other women were there, but so were Tea, Alexis, Akiza, and Kotori, all still frozen. "What are they doing out here?"

"Ehehe… that's part of the problem." Touko said nervously. "You see… we forgot to manufacture new Holo-Clone Formation Pads, so there aren't enough left for these four."

Zaman frowned. "And it takes a while to manufacture more…" He mused.

"The only option is to place them on the giant Holo-Clone Formation Pad in this room." She said, pointing to a glowing white disc hovering to their right (Zaman's left). "The formation time is much slower, but it can accommodate them until we can manufacture more Formation Pads."

Zaman rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmmm… very well. Place them on the giant pad for now." He said. Touko nodded. Zaman helped them placed the four women on the giant pad. "Easy does it." He told them. Soon, the four of them were on and the pad was activated, the glass case covering them. "Excellent. Let's get to work on the new pads." The three girls nodded and retreated into the factory area, but 15 minutes later, an alarm went off. "What happened? What's going on?"

"We've got a problem!" Touko said. "The Time-Slow Security System has been breached!"

"Impossible!" Zaman cried. "How could anyone get in here unless-" Realization hit him. "I'll be back." He said before rushing out of the factory.

*Meanwhile*

The exit portal opened, and Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma were thrown onto one of the circular platforms. Yugi looked around. "This is it. This is Zaman's dimension." He confirmed.

"Then let's get moving!" Yuma said. He tried to rush ahead, but Yugi grabbed his shirt.

"Wait, Yuma!" Yugi warned. "The next platform has what Zaman called a Time-Slow Security System. It stopped me the first time I was here."

"Well, we've come too far to stop now." Jaden said.

"He's right. If we combine our powers like we did with Paradox, I bet we can get through it!" Yusei said.

"Right!" Yugi and Yuma said. The four of them approached the Security platform.

"Ready, Astral?" Yuma asked.

"**Ready."** The spirit replied.

Yusei pulled back his sleeve, his Signer Mark glowing. "Ready."

Jaden's eyes glowed yellow and green, and Yubel appeared behind him. "Ready."

Yugi took a deep breath. _'Wish me luck, Atem.'_ He thought. "Ready. Let's go!" All of them rushed forward onto the platform. The Time-Slow System began to take effect, and the heroes felt themselves slowing down. Yusei's Mark glowed intensely, as did Jaden's eyes. Yubel and Astral concentrated their powers to keep them going. "Don't… give… up!" Yugi got out. His fake Puzzle glowed again for no explainable reason. All of a sudden, a combined glow emanated from them, causing the Time-Slow hold to suddenly release them. The sudden jolt made them tumble over, but they quickly picked themselves up and moved to the center platform.

"**Zaman's smarter than we gave him credit for. I had a feeling we would fail."** Astral admitted.

"You can't fail if you don't give in, Astral." Yuma told him, making him smile.

"Where do we go now?" Jaden wondered.

Yusei looked around, and his eyes widened. "There they are!" He cried. The others looked and saw the four girls encased on the pad. They all rushed over.

"What is this thing?" Yugi wondered. Yuma rushed over and began banging on the case. "Yuma!"

"Open up, damn it!" He cursed.

"Back away from that case!" A voice demanded. Yuma and the others and saw an open portal. From it, Zaman emerged, obviously not happy.

"Zaman!" They cried.

"I give you credit, heroes. I have no idea how you managed to follow me here." Zaman told them. "But it was a big mistake."

"The only mistake made was you kidnapping our loves." Yugi told him. "Last chance, Zaman: Give them back, now!"

"What makes you think I've changed my mind?" Zaman retorted. "With them here, my heart is finally healing. I will not go back to an empty existence. They shall remain here until time ceases to exist!"

"We won't let that happen!" Yusei said, and he pointed at Zaman. "We challenge you for them!"

Zaman's eyes widened. "You challenge me?"

"That's right! If you won't listen to reason, then we'll fight you for them!" Jaden declared.

Zaman smirked. "Hmph. I like your spirit, heroes. Very well. I will honor your challenge in the way you typically settle things: With a Duel!" He clicked his left watch, causing two clock-hand-shaped prongs to stick out. Card Zones lit up on them, slots for Spells and Traps opened, and a Deck holder opened, a Deck already inside. Zaman began to float up into the air, suspended above the platform.

"What, you're gonna Duel us all at once?" Yuma asked.

"Precisely, Yuma." Zaman said. "This Duel will be 4 against 1, with our turns going in clockwise fashion. You will each start with 4000 Life Points, while I start with four times that amount: 16,000! Also, no attacks may be declared until each player has taken a turn! If you win, I shall release them from my grasp. If you lose, not only will they remain here, but I will send you through time straight to nowhere! Do you accept these rules, heroes?"

"There's only one answer to that, Zaman!" Yugi declared. "Bring it on!" The other three nodded.

"Very well! Your equipment shall be provided from your times!" Zaman clicked his right watch. Three portals opened, dropping Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei's Duel Disks to them. The three of them put them on, inserted their Decks, and activated them.

"Hey, what about Yuma's gear?" Jaden asked.

"I always keep my Duel gear on me!" Yuma chirped. "Kattobingu daze, ore! Duel Disk, set!" His D-Pad activated. "D-Gazer, set!" His D-Gazer was placed on his eye.

"Whoa, what kind of gear is that?" Yusei wondered.

Yuma grinned. "Specially made from my own time! Makes Duels a little more real for me!"

"Well, this area already works in conjunction with D-Gazers, so the others won't need them." Zaman explained. "But enough talk! Come, fight me and meet your defeat!"

A resonating cry came from all five of them. "DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: This is heating up now. A challenge for the girls has started, and Zaman isn't about to let them go. Next chapter, the Duel begins!<strong>

**Yuma: Now we'll get some real action! Your Duels are epic, Vile!**

**Vile: Well, I don't wanna toot my own horn...**

**Jaden: This is gonna be sweet! I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Vile: In due time, Jaden. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See y'all next chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: Here we are with Chapter 6! The Duel begins here, and it's gonna be epic!**

**Yusei: I bet. How long is it gonna be?**

**Vile: Four chapters long, minimum.**

**Yugi: Dang. It's gotta be epic if it's that long.**

**Vile: Eh heh heh. Disclaimer is on the first page, and any cards I made are bolded. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time<p>

Chapter 6

The four heroes had arranged themselves for the Duel. Their positions indicated the turn order of Zaman to Yugi, to Jaden, to Yusei, to Yuma, before coming back to Zaman.

**Yugi LP:4000 (original series readout)**

**Jaden LP:4000 (GX readout)**

**Yusei LP:4000 (5D's readout)**

**Yuma LP:4000 (ZEXAL readout)**

**Zaman LP:16000 (unique readout, appears as a light blue clock face with his LP in the center in black)**

"Since we are in my world, the first turn is mine!" Zaman declared. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "First things first. Field Magic Card, **Dimensional Clock**, activate!" From behind the time-traveler, an enormous version of his Time Hold symbol formed. The clock hands were currently stuck at 12:00 sharp, and the numbers 1-12 appeared on the edges in dark blue. A counter was shown in the middle of the clock, currently set at "01".

"Dimensional Clock?" Jaden wondered. "I've never even heard of this card."

"I'm the only one who holds this card." Zaman explained. "It allows me true control over time in this Duel. First of all, the counter you see on the clock is the current turn count. With every turn, the counter goes up. Also, every single turn counts as everyone's turn."

"What does that matter?" Yuma asked.

"You'd be surprised, Yuma." Zaman told him. "Now then, to continue my turn. Temporal Ouroboros, Shoukan!" An odd metallic snake-like creature emerged, having a weird pink-and-green color scheme. It was biting its tail as the Ouroboros are portrayed, a clock being lodged in the circle within.

**Temporal Ouroboros: Lv.2 DARK Reptile ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"Upon the Summoning of Ouroboros, I can activate one of two different effects. I choose the first effect, giving my Dimensional Clock Field Spell 2 Hour Counters!" The clock hands on the Field Magic spun around. As they passed by 1:00, the 1 lit up. The hands stopped on 2:00 and a chime was heard, the 2 lighting up as well.

**Dimensional Clock: 2 Hour Counters**

"Hour Counters…?" Yugi breathed.

"They are a special counter used only with Dimensional Clock. But the effect will be elaborated on later." Zaman said. "I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Yugi drew his card. As he did, the counter went to "02".

**Turn Count: 2**

"Dimensional Clock's ability activates!" Zaman cut in.

"Huh?"

"During each Standby Phase, another Hour Counter is added to the Dimensional Clock." The hands spun again, stopping with a chime on 3:00, the 3 lighting up.

**Dimensional Clock: 3 Hour Counters**

"Ngh. Those counters are gonna get to us. I just know it." Yugi mused. He looked at his hand. _'I may as well get something on the field.'_ "Green Gadget, Shoukan!" Yugi's green-colored Machine-Type monster emerged onto the field.

Green Gadget: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:1400/DEF:600

"When Green Gadget is Summoned, I can add Red Gadget from my Deck to my hand!" Green Gadget's eye glowed, and a card slid out from Yugi's Deck, which he grabbed. "I place two cards facedown. Turn end!"

"Then I'm up! Ore no turn! Draw!" Jaden chirped, drawing his card. The turn counter moved again, the Dimensional Clock gained another counter.

**Turn Count: 3**

**Dimensional Clock: 4 Hour Counters**

"Magic Card, Polymerization, activate! I fuse together Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand!" The two heroes in question appeared before swirling together in a Fusion form. "Yuugou Shoukan! Let's go, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" From above, Jaden's first-ever Fusion Monster landed with a grunt.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: Lv.6 WIND Warrior/Fusion ATK:2100/DEF:1200

"Awesome!" Yuma said, impressed.

"A Fusion Summon on the first turn, eh?" Zaman mused. "I expected no less from you, Yuki."

"What can I say? I aim to please." Jaden said with a smirk. "I'll throw down a facedown. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yusei shouted, drawing his card and causing both counters to go up again.

**Turn Count: 4**

**Dimensional Clock: 5 Hour Counters**

"Max Warrior, Shoukan!" Yusei's monster emerged as a brown-and-silver armored warrior carrying a staff and wearing a necklace of some sort.

Max Warrior: Lv.4 WIND Warrior ATK:1800/DEF:800

"I place two cards facedown. Turn end!" Yusei finished.

"Finally, my turn! Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card.

**Turn Count: 5**

**Dimensional Clock: 6 Hour Counters**

"I'm placing a monster facedown for now!" Yuma said, his face-down monster appearing. "Turn end!"

"I must say, an impressive first turn for you all." Zaman said. "But now the battle begins! Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card.

**Turn Count: 6**

**Dimensional Clock: 7 Hour Counters**

"Before I do anything else, Trap Card, **Time Freeze**, activate!" The clock hands on Zaman's back suddenly stopped spinning, and a low chime was heard. Suddenly, all monsters except for Zaman's Ouroboros stopped moving, a Time Hold symbol above their heads.

"Hey, what gives, Zaman?" Yusei shouted.

"Time Freeze can only be activated after the 3rd of my turns, which would normally take too long in this situation. But thanks to Dimensional Clock, every turn counts as my own, completing the requirements!"

"So what does it even do?" Yuma asked.

"Simple. Until my next Draw Phase, none of you can attack, and the effects of your cards are negated! You're literally frozen in time!" All four heroes growled. "Now then, Temporal Seer, Shoukan!" This monster appeared as a female monster dressed in lavender-colored robes that covered her face except for her eyes. A crystal ball hovered between her hands, a clock face able to be seen in it.

**Temporal Seer: Lv.4 LIGHT Psychic ATK:600/DEF:2000**

"Now I use the effect of my Dimensional Clock! By removing any number of Hour Counters from it, I can move the turn count forward or back by 1 turn for each counter! I remove 2 counters, sending us forward to Turn 8!" The clock hands began to spin backwards until they pointed at 5:00, the lit-up 6 and 7 going dim, but the counter went up.

**Turn Count: 8**

**Dimensional Clock: 5 Hour Counters**

"Now Temporal Seer's effect activates! Because I moved the turn count by 2 via Dimensional Clock, I can draw 1 card, so long as I show it to you." Zaman drew his card. "But it won't matter if I show you because I'm using it. Magic Card, Polymerization, activate!"

"Polymerization?" Jaden cried.

"I utilize Temporal Seer and Temporal Ouroboros for this Fusion!" The two monster shot up and melded in a Fusion sequence. "Yuugou Shoukan! Arawareyo, Jikan-teki Hogo-sha (Temporal Guardian)!" The new monster appeared as a giant suit of armor, colored various purples and blues. The front of its body appeared to look like a clock, but the numbers were Roman Numerals instead. It was carrying a big sword.

**Temporal Guardian: Lv.6 DARK Warrior/Fusion ATK:1300/DEF:1500**

"Whoa… big monster." Yugi said simply.

"Doesn't look very strong. It's only got 1300 Attack Points!" Jaden mused.

"That would be true, if it wasn't for its special ability." Zaman said. "If the turn count is a multiple of two, either its Attack or Defense Points are doubled until my next Standby Phase! I choose to double Temporal Guardian's Attack Points!" The clock on the armor's chest glowed red as the hand spun clockwise.

**Temporal Guardian ATK:2600**

"Guardian, attack Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Zaman ordered. The suit of armor moved forward and brought down its sword, slicing Flame Wingman in two and making him explode. Jaden grunted from the recoil.

**Jaden LP:3500**

"I'll leave you all be for now. Turn end." Zaman finished.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Yugi drew his card.

**Turn Count: 9**

**Dimensional Clock: 6 Hour Counters**

"First I switch Green Gadget into Defense Mode!" The Machine knelt down and crossed its arms. "I'll pace another monster facedown! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Jaden drew his card.

**Turn Count: 10**

**Dimensional Clock: 7 Hour Counters**

"Man, if only I could get another Fusion out. All I can do is throw another monster facedown. "Turn end."

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Yusei drew his card.

**Turn Count: 11**

**Dimensional Clock: 8 Hour Counters**

Yusei smirked. "Perfect. Junk Synchron, Shoukan!" Yusei's signature orange Tuner took the field.

Junk Synchron: Lv.3 DARK Warrior/Tuner ATK:1300/DEF:500

"A Tuner?" Zaman asked leisurely.

"Whoa, Spade's got that card, too!" Yuma remembered.

"Time Freeze may stop effects, but it can't stop this! Now, my Level 4 Max Warrior is Tuned with my Level 3 Junk Synchron!" Junk Synchron pulled its cord, which started its motor, and it split into three Level Stars that changed into Synchro Summon rings. Max Warrior flew through the rings, becoming a green outline with four Stars. The Stars lined up with the rings as Yusei chanted: "Gathering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Hikari sasu michi tonare (Become the path its light shines upon)! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawarayo, Junk Berserker!" Yusei's monster was a huge red-and-yellow-armored monster carrying an enormous axe. Unfortunately, the Time Hold symbol appeared above it, stopping it cold.

Junk Berserker: Lv.7 WIND Warrior/Synchro ATK:2700/DEF:1800

"2700 Attack Points…?" Zaman breathed.

"All right! Way to go, Yusei!" Yugi said.

"I can't attack you because of Time Freeze, so turn end." Yusei said.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card.

**Turn Count: 12**

**Dimensional Clock: 9 Hour Counters**

Yuma looked at his hand. He knew what could do. He looked at the spirit. "Astral?"

Astral nodded. **"Do it!"**

Yuma nodded. "Gogogo Golem, Flip Shoukan!" His monster flipped to reveal his signature Rock-Type monster. The Time Hold got to it, too.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Next, Ganbara Knight, Shoukan!" From above, a monster holding two shields fell to the ground, shouting "ganbaaaaaaara!" as it fell.

Ganbara Knight: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:0/DEF:1800

"Zero points? Are you nuts, Yuma?" Jaden called to him.

"Just watch!" Yuma called back. "Level 4 Gogogo Golem, Ganbara Knight, Overlay!" The two monsters turned fully yellow and orange, then they spiraled into the air.

"'Overlay'?" Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei asked at once. Zaman had no reaction.

A galaxy portal opened in front of Yuma, and the two monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu: Kibou Ou Hope (Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope)!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from a dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000

'_Numbers!'_ Zaman thought.

"What kind of Summon was that, Yuma?" Yusei asked.

Yuma grinned. "It's an Xyz Summon! I Overlay two monsters with the same Level, and get a monster with an equal Rank!" However, the Time Hold symbol appeared over Hope's head freezing him.

"Too bad you can't do anything with him yet." Zaman said.

"I know that, ya creep!" Yuma griped. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

Zaman surveyed his opposition. He was facing three facedown monsters as a wall, a 2700 Attack Point Synchro Monster, a Number Xyz Monster, and more than five facedown cards. "It appears that they are stepping their game up a notch… then I guess it's time I do the same. You will not beat me so easily, heroes!"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Temporal Ouroboros  
>Level 2 DARK Reptile<br>ATK:1000/DEF:1000  
>When this monster is Summoned, activate one of the following effects:<br>* Place 2 Hour Counters on a face-up "Dimensional Clock" you control.  
>* Move the turn count forward by 1.<p>

Temporal Seer  
>Level 4 LIGHT Psychic<br>ATK:600/DEF:2000  
>Every time you increase or decrease the turn count by 2 or more turns with the effect of "Dimensional Clock", reveal the top card of your Deck, then add it to your hand.<p>

Temporal Guardian (idea from Card-Golem, tweaked by me)  
>Level 6 DARK WarriorFusion  
>ATK:1300DEF:1500  
>2 "Temporal" monsters<br>This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During your turn, if the turn count is a multiple of 2, select either this card's ATK or DEF. The selected stat is doubled until your next Standby Phase.

Dimensional Clock  
>Field Spell Card<br>Each player's turns also count as their opponent's turns. During each Standby Phase, place 1 Hour Counter on this card. During your (actual) Main Phase, you can remove any number of Hour Counters from this card to move the turn count forward or back by 1 for each Hour Counter removed.

Time Freeze  
>Normal Trap Card<br>This card cannot be activated until the 3rd of your turns has passed after this card was Set. Your opponent(s) cannot attack until your next Draw Phase, and all effects of cards they control are negated.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: It's only the first part of the Duel, but Zaman's already putting them under pressure. What will happen?<strong>

**Jaden: This Duel is awesome! It's kinda slow at the moment, but still cool!**

**Yuma: Come on man, get the next one out!**

**Vile: I'm working on it, guys, chill out! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vile: ...Hey guys. Yes, the others aren't here this time. I got my wisdom teeth cut out today, and I'm a little out of it, so let's get right into this chapter. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Hope you guys still enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time<p>

Chapter 7

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Zaman drew his card, causing the clock to turn again and the turn count to go up. A low whirring noise was heard from Temporal Guardian as it returned to normal.

**Turn Count: 13**

**Dimensional Clock: 10 Hour Counters**

**Temporal Guardian ATK:1300**

"Time for a little back-up. Ritual Magic Card, **Tome of the Past**, activate!" A large book with odd markings floated onto the field and opened.

"A Ritual Card?" Yugi cried.

"Yes. The Level requirement for this Ritual is 7!" Zaman stated, picking another card. "I use the Level 7 **Temporal Doll** as the sole Tribute!" An odd mannequin-like monster with a clock on the chest appeared on the field before being absorbed into the book. "The requirements have been met! May the Ritual commence!" The book began to shake and spin rapidly, light being emitted from it. "Gishiki Shoukan!" The book opened again, a flash of light erupting from it. "Arawareyo, Jikan-teki Kakokenja (Temporal Past Sage)!" An old humanoid monster floated overtop the book. He was dressed in Dark Magician-esque armor, only blockier, colored a dark blue with odd cloth around him. A large pendant with a clock symbol hung around his neck, and he carried a staff with a Roman Numeral 12 (XII) on the edge.

**Temporal Past Sage: Lv.7 LIGHT Spellcaster/Ritual ATK:2300/DEF:2100**

"First a Fusion, now a Ritual?" Yuma complained.

"My Deck is capable of more than you know. First, I use Dimensional Clock to move our turn count forward by 3, to turn 16!" The clock moved back until the 7 was the last number lit up.

**Turn Count: 16**

**Dimensional Clock: 7 Hour Counters**

"With our turn count at a multiple of two, Temporal Guardian's effect activates once more, doubling its Attack Points back to 2600!"

**Temporal Guardian ATK:2600**

"Now, Temporal Guardian, attack Number 39!" Guardian reared its sword and sliced across Hope's chest, making him grunt.

"Numbers can't be destroyed by battle except by other Numbers!" Yuma told him. A slight wave of damage went through to him, though.

**Yuma LP:3900**

"Your defense won't hold up for long. Sage, attack Yugi's Green Gadget! Erosion Spell!" Sage's staff began to glow.

"I don't think so! Number 39's effect activates!" Yuma declared. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate your attack!" Hope absorbed one of the orbs into its chest. "Moon Barrier!" As Sage fired the blast, Hope wheeled out his barrier, blocking the spell and making it dissipate.

Number 39: Hope: 1 Overlay Unit

"Thanks for the save, Yuma!" Yugi called, making Yuma give him a thumbs-up.

"You must think you're clever, don't you?" Zaman asked. "Try this! Temporal Golem, Shoukan!" His new monster was an enormous purple golem with gold lining, the signature clock being present on the chest.

**Temporal Golem: Lv.4 DARK Rock ATK:3000/DEF:0**

"A Level 4 with 3000 Attack Points? That's crazy!" Yusei cried.

"It's not without a drawback. When Golem is Normal or Flip Summoned, it is immediately banished." Golem sunk into a purple portal. "It would take five of my turns to return, but thanks to Dimensional Clock, all turns count as mine, so it will return sooner than we realize! I place my final card facedown. Turn end!"

"Thanks for the save, Yuma." Yugi said, Yuma nodding in response. "Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card.

**Turn Count: 17**

**Dimensional Clock: 8 Hour Counters**

Yugi saw his draw and smiled. "Yes." He said. "I release my Green Gadget and my facedown monster!" The two monsters (the latter being revealed to be Watapon) became rainbow-colored portals, which converged into one. "Adobansu Shoukan! Come forth, the tough side of my soul… the Dark Magician!" From the rainbow portal, the purple-armored mage emerged, spinning his staff and taking a battle stance.

Dark Magician: Lv.7 DARK Spellcaster ATK:2500/DEF:2100

"Whoa… the Dark Magician in person! This is awesome!" Yuma said, awed. Zaman appeared somewhat worried.

"Next, Magic Card, **Dark Magic Stream**, activate!" Dark Magician's staff orb glowed black. "By giving up Dark Magician's attack for this turn, I can inflict damage equal to his Attack Points!"

"Impossible!" Zaman said.

"Go, Dark Magic Stream!" Dark Magician spun his staff before firing a blast of black energy right past Zaman's monsters.

"Gwaaah-haah!" Zaman groaned as the blast went through him.

**Zaman LP:13500**

"All right! We did some damage!" Yusei said.

"Ngh! Clever!" Zaman grunted.

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Yugi said.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Jaden drew his card.

**Turn Count: 18**

**Dimensional Clock: 9 Hour Counters**

"Magic Card, Miracle Fusion, activate!" The new Magic Card appeared. "With it, I banish Avian from my Graveyard and my facedown monster, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, to fuse them together! Yuugou Shoukan!" The two heroes melded together. "Arawareyo, Elemental Hero Mariner!" His monster emerged as a black-haired sea-themed Hero with anchors on its arms.

Elemental Hero Mariner: Lv.5 WATER Warrior/Fusion ATK:1400/DEF:1000

Zaman raised an eyebrow. "Only 1400 Attack Points?"

"Don't knock it, Zaman! This guy's got some power, especially after I throw down this facedown!" Jaden's facedown appeared on the field. "Now his effect activates! If I have any facedown cards in my Spell and Trap Card Zones… Mariner can attack you directly!" Zaman recoiled. "Anchors Aweigh, Mariner! Attack!" Mariner wound up his fist, then fired the anchor, nailing Zaman directly in the chest.

**Zaman LP:12100**

Zaman panted. _'Curses… I've underestimated their power…' _He thought._ 'I must stop messing around…'_

"And last but not least, Trap Card, **Hero Tagout**, activate!" Jaden chirped. "This lets me send an Elemental Hero Fusion Monster back to my Extra Deck in exchange for Special Summoning an Elemental Hero Normal Monster from my Deck!" Mariner returned to Jaden's Extra Deck. "So Mariner's gone, and an old friend of mine comes out: Elemental Hero… Neos!" Jaden's signature white-garbed hero took the field.

Elemental Hero Neos: Lv.7 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"**Neos! Another monster of legend!"** Astral said, awed. Yuma was just wide-eyed.

Zaman looked on, his eyes narrowing. _'This isn't possible… Their moves are almost flawless now.'_

"I place one card facedown. Turn end!" Jaden said.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yusei drew his card.

**Turn Count: 19**

**Dimensional Clock: 10 Hour Counters**

Yusei smirked at his card. "All right! Junk Berserker, attack Temporal Guardian! Scrapping Axe Smash!" Berserker brought its axe down on Guardian, slicing it in two pieces. Zaman groaned.

**Zaman LP:12000**

"Damn you, Yusei!" Zaman cursed. "You'll pay for this."

"Then I'll have to be ready, won't I?" Yusei asked figuratively. "Unknown Synchron, Shoukan!" A small gray orb with a red eye and two antennae appeared.

Unknown Synchron: Lv.1 DARK Machine/Tuner ATK:0/DEF:0

"Now I Tune Level 7 Junk Berserker with Level 1 Unknown Synchron for another Synchro Summon!" Unknown Synchron's eye glowed before becoming a single Level Star. Berserker flew through the resulting Synchro Summon ring before becoming seven Level Stars. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Shinkuro Shoukan! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" In a veil of silver particles, the silver-and-blue dragon rose and spread its wings, letting out its signature roar.

Stardust Dragon: Lv.8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK:2500/DEF:2000

Yuma was just starstruck, no pun intended. "I must be dreaming… Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, AND Stardust Dragon… at the same time!" He breathed.

"Turn end!" Yusei stated.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card.

**Turn Count: 20**

**Dimensional Clock: 11 Hour Counters**

"Trap Card, **Weakened Rebirth**, activate!" Yuma's Trap flipped up and glowed. "This lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard, but it loses one Level and 100 Attack Points! Gogogo Golem, Tokushu Shoukan!" The golem returned, but it moved as if it was panting.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.3 (via Trap) EARTH Rock ATK:1700(via Trap)/DEF:1500

"Now, Gagaga Magician, Shoukan!" Yuma's new monster was his signature Spellcaster.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Now Gagaga Magician's effect activates! Once per turn, I can make his Level anywhere from 1 to 8 until the End Phase! So Magician becomes Level 3!" Four lights on Magician's belt lit up, then one dimmed.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.3

"Level 3 Gagaga Magician, Gogogo Golem, Overlay!" The two monsters turned fully purple and orange before spiraling into the air.

"Another Xyz Summon?" Zaman cried.

"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)!" A galaxy portal opened up, and the monsters flew inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Juunana (Come forth, Number 17)! Leviathan Dragon!"

The number "17" formed and flashed in yellow, and Leviathan Dragon's sealed form rose from a dark cloud. The purple orb uncoiled itself to become its body and head, while the scythes around it became wings. The 17 on its horn glowed brightly as it let out a loud roar, its blue Overlay Units circling its head.

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: Rank 3 WATER Dragon/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units

"Ni tai ne no Nanbaazu (The second Numbers)!" Zaman cried.

"Leviathan Dragon's effect activates! By using an Overlay Unit, it gains 500 Attack Points!" Leviathan Dragon chomped down on one of the blue orbs.

Number 17 ATK:2500

"Good thing I am prepared! Trap Card, **Time Hold**, activate!" The clock symbol appeared over No. 17's head. "With this card active, your monster can't attack or use its effect until the turn's end!"

"Tch! Leviathan Dragon may not be able to attack, but don't forget: I still have Hope!" Hope brandished his sword. "Hope, attack Temporal Past Sage! Hope Sword Slash!" The warrior brought its sword across the magician, causing it to groan and explode.

"Uwaaaaaahhhh!" Zaman yelled as he was thrown back from the force of the attack.

**Zaman LP:11800**

"Ugh!" Zaman groaned as he landed on the ground. As he landed, his right watch impacted the ground. A low chime was heard from it, and a blue energy wave was released.

Within the Holo-Clone Formation Pad, the clock symbols above the girls suddenly vanished. Tea suddenly blinked and shook her head, as did the other three. "What the? Where am I?" She wondered.

"Wait, Tea Gardner?" Alexis asked, making Tea turn to them and nod. "You don't look any older than me!"

"I'm only 16 years old, are you nuts?" Tea shot back.

"Wait a minute!" Akiza cut in. "Tea Gardner and Alexis Rhodes… you two are from different time periods, and I'm from a much later time! If the three of us are in the same area…"

"We've gone through time!" Kotori stated. "I know we did! I'm from a different time than you three! The guy who attacked me must've gotten to you, too!"

"But what should we do now?" Alexis asked. "Look at this!" She banged on this case they were in. "We're trapped!"

Kotori looked to the side, and she gasped. "Look!" She cried. The other three girls looked out the case at the Duel going on, noticing the blue-armored teenager Dueling.

"That's him! That's gotta be the guy who brought us here!" Akiza realized.

Tea looked at Zaman's opposition and gasped. "Look!" She cried, causing the others to notice that their loves were the ones Dueling him, bringing smiles to their faces. "They came to save us!"

"Yugi!" "Jaden!" "Yusei!" "Yuma!" They cried in order.

Yusei heard the calls and looked over. He smiled. "Guys, look! They're all right!" The other three looked over and smiled as well.

"Don't worry! We'll get you all out of there!" Yugi called to them.

Zaman picked himself up and looked in their direction as well. He looked at his right watch. "Damn! The impact made my watch malfunction and release the Time Hold." He mused. "*sighs* No matter." He looked at the heroes. "They may be moving, but they will still go nowhere! That case can only be lifted by me, and unless you can beat me, that will not happen!"

Yuma glared at him. "Then we'll beat you, no matter what! Turn end!"

"I won't allow my void to re-open. Ore no turn! Draw!" Zaman drew his card. A much more ominous chime was heard as the 12 on the clock lit up.

**Turn Count: 21**

**Dimensional Clock: 12 Hour Counters**

"**The clock is full…"** Yubel breathed.

Zaman smiled at his cards. "Just what I needed. First things first. Since five of my turns have passed, Temporal Golem returns to the field in Attack Mode!" The large golem re-spawned from seemingly nowhere.

**Temporal Golem: Lv.4 DARK Rock ATK:3000/DEF:0**

"Next, Magic Card, **Future Draw**, activate!" The Magic Card appeared and glowed. "For every 2 Hour Counters I remove from my Dimensional Clock, I can draw 1 card! I remove… all 12 counters!" The clock suddenly spun backwards rapidly until the hands were on 12:00 again, but no numbers were lit up.

**Dimensional Clock: 0 Hour Counters**

"He removed all of them?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but in doing so, I can draw six cards!" Zaman declared, drawing himself a full hand. "And with these cards… you are going to fall, heroes!" The girls looked on worried as Zaman leveled a glare at the heroes. "First of all, Temporal Knight, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as an enormous suit of armor, differently designed than Temporal Guardian, holding a spear with the clock symbol on the chest.

**Temporal Knight: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:2600/DEF:0**

"And since our turn count is at least 10, Temporal Cuckoo, Tokushu Shoukan!" A small cuckoo clock appeared on the field, the clock spinning before opening to show an odd pink bird-like creature.

**Temporal Cuckoo: Lv.4 EARTH Winged Beast/Tuner ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"A Tuner Monster?" Yusei and Akiza cried.

"Now, Level 4 Temporal Knight is Tuned with Level 4 Temporal Cuckoo!" Cuckoo let out a namesake noise before becoming four Level Stars. Temporal Knight flew through the Synchro Summon Rings that followed, becoming four Level Stars. "Akushon ga kaisai sareteiru basho no kako to mirai no madesu! Nani no kyōryokuna akushon ga ima okoru! (Between past and future is where action is held! The powerful actions of what happens now!) Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Jikan-teki… Genzairyuu (Temporal… Present Dragon)!" From the flash of light, an enormous tie-dye dragon emerged. Armor adorned its body in several places, and the familiar clock symbol was present on its chest. "And upon its Synchro Summon, this dragon also gains 100 Attack Points equal to our current turn count, giving it 2100 Attack Points!" The dragon let out a loud roar.

**Temporal Present Dragon: Lv.8 EARTH Dragon/Synchro ATK:4100(originally 2000)/DEF:1500**

"4100 Attack Points?" Jaden cried.

"Yes… and more is yet to come, heroes!" Zaman told them, aware that something glowed on his hand.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Temporal Doll  
>Level 7 LIGHT Zombie<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>If a face-up "Dimensional Clock" you control has at least 7 Hour Counters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned this way, it cannot be destroyed by battle.<p>

Temporal Golem  
>Level 4 DARK Rock<br>ATK:3000/DEF:0  
>This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by its own effect. When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, banish it. This card is unaffected by card effects, except by its own effect, while banished. On the 5th of your turns after this card was banished, Special Summon this card in Attack Position.<p>

Temporal Knight  
>Level 4 EARTH Warrior<br>ATK:2600/DEF:0  
>If you do not control a face-up "Dimensional Clock", this card is destroyed. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your 4th turn after this card has activated this effect, except with a card effect.<p>

Temporal Cuckoo  
>Level 4 EARTH Winged BeastTuner  
>ATK:1000DEF:1000  
>During your Main Phase, if the turn count is at least 10, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.<p>

Temporal Past Sage (idea from Card-Golem)  
>Level 7 LIGHT SpellcasterRitual  
>ATK:2300DEF:2100  
>This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Tome of the Past". Each time the turn count is moved back, place 1 Past Counter on this card (max. 4). During your Main Phase, you can remove 2 Past Counters from this card to add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard or Banished Zone to your hand.<p>

Temporal Present Dragon (from Card-Golem)  
>Level 8 EARTH DragonSynchro  
>ATK:2500DEF:1500  
>1 "Temporal" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Temporal" monsters<br>When this card is Synchro Summoned, this card gains ATK equal to the current turn count x 100.

Tome of the Past  
>Ritual Spell Card<br>This card is used to Ritual Summon "Temporal Past Sage". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal 7 or more.

Dark Magic Stream  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Select 1 face-up "Dark Magician" you control. Inflict damage equal to the selected monster's original ATK to your opponent. The selected monster cannot attack this turn, and you cannot Summon any other monsters this turn.

Hero Tagout  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Return 1 "Elemental Hero" Fusion Monster you control to your Extra Deck. Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero" Normal Monster from your Deck in Attack Position.

Future Draw  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Remove any number of Hour Counters from a face-up "Dimensional Clock" you control. For every 2 Hour Counters removed, draw 1 card.

Weakened Rebirth  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below monster from your Graveyard. It loses 100 ATK and its Level is reduced by 1. Destroy it during the End Phase.

Time Hold  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Select 1 monster your opponent controls. It cannot attack and its effects are negated, until the End Phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Not exactly the best late Christmas present I could give, but it's all I could at the moment. The Duel's getting heavy, and the guys'll need everything they've got now. If you liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I'll get back to ya. Later!<strong>

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vile: Chapter 8 is here! It's been an awesome Duel so far, but things are gonna change here.**

**Yuma: I don't like the sound of that.**

**Vile: Of course you don't. No one ever likes to hear that phrase.**

**Jaden: Mainly because it usually indicates something bad... *rolls eyes***

**Vile: *ignores* Anyhoo... Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time<p>

Chapter 8

Kotori noticed the glow on Zaman's hand and squinted to see what it was. When she got a clear sight, she gasped. _'No… how did he get one?'_

"Magic Card, Graceful Charity, activate!" Zaman's card glowed. "With the power of this card, I can draw three cards and discard two others!" He drew his three cards and discarded Temporal Hands and **Stretching Seconds Into Minutes**. "Heh. Perfect."

"Uh-oh…" Alexis breathed, not happy to hear that.

"Two Magic Cards, activate!" Zaman declared.

"How many Magic Cards does he have?" Jaden complained.

"First Magic Card: **Spare Time**! This card instantly places 4 Hour Counters on my Dimensional Clock!"

**Dimensional Clock: 4 Hour Counters**

"Second Magic Card: **Triple Time**! With the effect of Triple Time, I can Special Summon 3 Level 4 or below Temporal monsters with the same name: one from my Graveyard, one from my hand, and one from my Deck! Three Temporal Hands, Tokushu Shoukan!" Three monsters appeared from different directions: each one was a signature clock with a cross-like device attached to the back. Two small eyes were attached to the top stick, and two floating hands moved around in a clockwise circle, one slower than the other.

**Temporal Hands: Lv.1 LIGHT Machine ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Those monsters don't have any points…" Tea breathed.

"The effect of my three monsters state that their Levels become equal to the number of Hour Counters on my Dimensional Clock! I have four, so my three monsters become Level 4!" The hands on the three Machines moved until they were in a 4:00 position.

**Temporal Hands x3: Lv.4**

"Three Level 4 monsters?" Yuma realized. "He's going for an Xyz Summon!"

"You are correct, Yuma!" Zaman stated. "You've faced the past… you currently face the present… now you must face the future!"

**"The future…?"** Astral breathed.

"Yuma! Watch out!" Kotori cried, making Yuma look over at her. "He's got a-"

"There's no need to finish that sentence! I'll do it for you! Level 4 Temporal Hands san tai de (Three Level 4 Temporal Hands), Overlay!" The three Machines turned fully yellow and shot into the air, spiraling around each other.

Astral gasped as the portal opened: it was a galaxy portal. **"It can't be!"** He cried.

"San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)!" The three monsters flew into the portal. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted. Zaman showed off a light purple "44" on his left hand as he grabbed an Xyz Monster Card. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Yonjuuyon (Come forth… Number 44)!"

The number "44" formed and flashed in light purple, and the monster's sealed form arose as an enormous gold pocket watch, which opened to reveal the signature Temporal clock. The hands on the clock spun rapidly, chiming when it hit midnight before cracking violently. "Hanarete shinshoku kako to genzai, mirai no chikara wa, shin no michi o hiraku! (Past and present erode away, power of the future paves the new way!)" A figure shot out of the clock, shattering it and sending the hands flying. The hands were caught on a spear that had the signature clock on it, which was held by a blue-skinned humanoid male. He was dressed in regal-themed armor colored gold, purple, and red, with a black cape on his back. The clock symbol adorned the chest armor, and the purple 44 adorned his gold left shoulder pad. "Jikan-teki… Miraiou (Temporal… Future King)!" The man's blue eyes shot open, and he twirled his spear before grunting, his three yellow Overlay Units circling him.

**Number 44: Temporal Future King: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:1000**

"Numbers/**Numbers!"** Yuma and Astral cried at once.

"I found this Number while I was in your timeline, Yuma." Zaman explained. "For reasons unknown to even me, it combined with the Temporal Future King I already had, turning King himself into the Number. Regardless, my King still holds the same power, and more because of the fusion!"

**"Yuma, there is no way we can allow a loss now." **Astral told him.** "If we lose, he'll take our Numbers!"**

"I could care less about the Numbers now, Astral!" Yuma retorted. "Remember, we started this Duel for one reason: to save Kotori and the other girls!" Astral was shocked, but nodded in understanding.

"I have no interest in collecting these Numbers." Zaman told him. "All I want is for you to leave my dimension, and my King will make sure it happens! Future King's effect activates! By using an Overlay Unit, one card in my Deck is removed from play! Then, on the second of my turns after I used this effect, the card is added to my hand!" Future King absorbed one of its yellow orbs into its spear, and the clock on the spear chimed. One card slid out of Zaman's Deck and disintegrated, and a "2" appeared on King's staff clock. "Now then… time for some payback for my monsters! Temporal Golem, attack Elemental Hero Neos!" Golem's face lit up with two small lights akin to eyes, and its fist glowed purple. Then, it threw a punch, causing a mass of purple energy to fly towards the hero.

"I activate Hope's effect! By using his last Overlay Unit, your attack is negated!" Hope absorbed the second orb. "Moon Barrier!" Hope rushed in front and whipped out his barrier, blocking the energy.

"You fool! You've used up the defense you had!" Zaman told him. "Now you'll pay the price! Present Dragon, obliterate Stardust Dragon now!" Rainbow energy gathered into Present Dragon's mouth, causing it to glow. Then, a rainbow beam of energy fired from its mouth, engulfing Stardust Dragon. The blast caused Stardust to turn to stone, then explode.

"Stardust Dragon!" Yusei cried.

**Yusei LP:3200**

"What? You should've taken twice that damage!" Zaman cried.

"I had this ready! **Incomplete Shield**!" Yugi called out, a Trap face-up. "This halves the Battle Damage from one battle!"

Zaman growled. "Stubborn heroes. But now it's Yuma's turn! Only Numbers can destroy Numbers, so Future King can move in and slay Leviathan Dragon!" Future King's spear glowed dark blue. "Wormhole Lance!" King threw the lance right through Leviathan Dragon. The dragon roared in pain as a wormhole tore around it, causing it to disintegrate. Yuma recoiled from the damage.

**Yuma LP:3600**

"Soon, this will be over. I place one card facedown. …Turn end." Zaman's facedown appeared on the field.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Yugi drew his card. The "2" on Future King's spear became a "1".

**Turn Count: 22**

**Dimensional Clock: 1 Hour Counter**

Yugi groaned at the bad hand. "I switch Dark Magician into Defense Mode." The mage knelt down and crossed his arms. "Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Jaden drew his card.

**Turn Count: 23**

**Dimensional Clock: 2 Hour Counters**

"Two turns have passed, so the card banished by Future King is now added to my hand." Zaman stated as the "1" on Future King's spear became a "0" before vanishing. The card that disintegrated reformed in the air, and Zaman grabbed it and added it to his hand.

Jaden growled, but he saw his card and his eyes widened. "Perfect! Magic Card, Card of Sanctity, activate! This lets us all draw until we have six cards!" All five Duelists drew new hands.

"Come on, Jaden…" Alexis breathed.

Jaden saw his new hand and smiled. _'Yubel.'_ He thought. Yubel appeared next to him and smiled. "I'm throwing a monster facedown! Turn end!"

_'A new hand and only a facedown? What's he up to?'_ Zaman thought.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yusei drew his card.

**Turn Count: 24**

**Dimensional Clock: 3 Hour Counters**

"I think it's we found something out: How tough Zaman is without his Field Spell!" He chirped. "Magic Card, Mystical Space Typhoon, activate!" The tornado whipped out from the card, aiming right for the clock and impacting it.

"All right! Now he can't use those Counters anymore!" Tea chirped.

Zaman suddenly smirked. "Are you sure about that?" He asked. All of a sudden, the tornado dissipated, the clock unscratched.

"What the?" Yusei cried.

"You can't destroy Dimensional Clock while there are Hour Counters on it, Yusei." Zaman told him. "The Clock and its Counters represent time itself. You cannot destroy time!"

Yusei growled. "Great! I just wasted a Magic Card!" He complained. "I'm placing a monster facedown, as well as a Spell or Trap Card. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card.

**Turn Count: 25**

**Dimensional Clock: 4 Hour Counters**

Yuma smirked. "Magic Card, **Fair Field**, activate!"

"'Fair Field'? Not even I've heard of that one." Zaman mused.

"Well, here's what it does! I choose one of my monsters, then Special Summon a monster from the opponent's Graveyard to their field!" Yuma said. "I choose Hope, who's got 2500 Attack Points!"

"But none of my monsters have 2500 Attack Points." Zaman said dully.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Yuma said, grinning. "I'm Summoning Yusei's Stardust Dragon!"

"Eh?" From a portal, the star-studded dragon emerged back onto the field, taking a defensive position.

Stardust Dragon: Lv.8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"Arigatou, Yuma! Nice move!" Yusei thanked him.

Yuma gave a thumbs-up. "I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

Zaman was eerily quiet, his head down. "Ore no turn… Draw." He drew his card.

**Turn Count: 26**

**Dimensional Clock: 5 Hour Counters**

"The count has reached 25… at last…" Zaman mused, making the heroes look at him in confusion and making the girls worry. "I have enjoyed this battle greatly… You have given me a fair challenge… However…" Zaman rose up and glared at them. "This is where victory will elude you! Here and now… you will all fall before me!"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Temporal Hands  
>Level 1 LIGHT Machine<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>If you control a face-up "Dimensional Clock", this card's Level is equal to the number of Hour Counters on that card.<p>

Number 44: Temporal Future King (idea from Card-Golem, tweaked by me)  
>Rank 4 LIGHT WarriorXyz  
>ATK:2800DEF:1000  
>3 Level 4 monsters<br>Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to select and banish 1 card in your Deck. On the second of your turns after you activate this effect, add the selected card to your hand.

Spare Time  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Place 4 Hour Counters on a face-up "Dimensional Clock" you control.

Triple Time  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Special Summon 3 Level 4 or below "Temporal" monsters with the same name: one from your Graveyard, one from your hand, and one from your Deck.

Fair Field  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Select 1 monster you control. Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard with the same original ATK as the selected monster to your opponent's side of the field.

Stretching Seconds Into Minutes  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>Every turn counts as 2 turns while this card is face-up on the field.

Incomplete Shield  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only when your monster battles an opponent's monster. Halve the Battle Damage from that battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Akiza: I don't like Zaman's last sentence...<strong>

**Vile: *not surprised to hear that* Trust me, it'll work out like always. Next chapter is the big finale of the Duel, and I'll make sure it's epic!**

**Yusei: Not exactly hard for you to do that, Vile.**

**Vile: *grins* Heh heh! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I'll get the finale to ya! Adios for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vile: Happy New Year, everybody! And to celebrate, here's Chapter 9!**

**Jaden: So the finale of the Duel is here? Sweet!**

**Vile: It'll be epic, trust me! It took me 11 pages to finish it!**

**Yuma: Now I'm excited! Let's go!**

**Vile: I hear that! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards (or non-bolded if the main text is bolded) are mine. Oh, and FYI, I'm mixing the OCG/TCG and anime effects of some cards, just for the sake of the Duel. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time<p>

Chapter 9

Yugi didn't like the sound of that. "What are you talking about, Zaman?"

"I'll show you… right here, right now!" Zaman told him. "First, since I have Dimensional Clock active, and our turn count is at least 20, I can Advance Summon this monster by releasing just one Temporal monster! I release Temporal Golem!" The huge monster suddenly crackled with electricity before curling into a ball of pulsating energy. "Adobansu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Temporal Chimera!" From the energy ball, various appendages emerged and returned to the energy ball at random, giving a disgusting look to it. On top of the energy ball, a head emerged: that of Temporal Golem. Unlike the rest of the body, it appeared to be stable, but the blank head suddenly opened like a mouth, roaring and showing the clock symbol within.

**Temporal Chimera: Lv.9 DARK Beast ATK:3200/DEF:0**

"3200 Attack Points? That's only 200 more than Golem!" Kotori mused.

"Not a very effective bonus, Zaman! Were you just tired of Golem?" Yuma asked.

Zaman's eye twitched. "…Not at all, Yuma. I needed Golem in the Graveyard! That way I can use THIS!" He cried. "Trap Card, **Continuum Crash**, activate!" The Trap flipped up and radiated dark lightning. "I can only activate this card if the turn count is 25 or higher, and if I activate Continuum Crash, I cannot activate any other Spell or Trap Cards this turn, but that is a small price to pay for this!" The lightning radiated across the area. "Here's how it works! I banish 1 Level 4 or below Temporal monster from my Graveyard, as well as remove Hour Counters from Dimensional Clock equal to that monster's Level! In turn, all of that monster's Attack Points are dealt to my opponent or opponents as damage!"

"All of them?" All four heroes cried.

"All of them! I banish the Level 4 Temporal Golem from my Graveyard and remove 4 Hour Counters!"

**Dimensional Clock: 1 Hour Counter**

"With the price paid, prepare to feel the energy of time itself… as you are struck for 3000 points of damage!" The dark lightning crackled and surrounded the heroes, covering them with a huge dark sphere. All of a sudden, the sphere shrunk (not taking them with it) into nothing before erupting in an enormous explosion, covering the area with smoke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" All four heroes yelled in pain from within the murky fog.

"YUGI!" "JADEN!" "YUSEI!" "YUMA!" The girls screamed at once. The smoke finally cleared as the girls looked on in worry. All four heroes were lying like lumps on the ground, groaning in pain. They had dropped their hands on the ground, and the platform under them had been cracked from the impact.

**Yugi LP:1000**

**Jaden LP:500**

**Yusei LP:200**

**Yuma LP:600**

"No…" Tea breathed, tears coming to her eyes. The other three were tearing as well as they saw the horrific scene.

Zaman was panting. "To think I had to use that card…" He moaned before looking at the heroes, who were struggling to get up. "You should've known what you were getting into, heroes. The very essence of time powers my Deck… you cannot win against me! I'm worked too hard to repair the void in my heart… and I will allow no one to reverse these repairs… not even you, heroes."

Yusei groaned. "Damn… He's got us on the ropes! What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't think there's anything we CAN do…" Yugi moaned.

"He's got us pinned with three powerhouses… we may be screwed!" Jaden stated.

Yuma, however, shot his eyes open. "What the hell… are you guys saying?" He cried. "We came so far to save them… too far!" Against what he thought he could do, Yuma got to his feet. "I don't know about you guys, but I refuse to give up! Kattobingu daze, ore!"

"Yuma…" Kotori breathed.

"Yuma's right… We can't give up!" Yusei groaned as he stood up.

"Yusei…" Akiza said.

Jaden got to his feet as well. "You can knock us down, but we'll keep getting back up!"

"Jaden…" Alexis breathed.

Finally, Yugi got up. "Nothing you throw at us is going to stop us!"

"Yugi…" Tea sighed.

All four of them glared at Zaman. "You are going down, Zaman!" They all said together.

"Take him down!" Akiza cheered.

"You can do it!" Alexis cried.

"We believe in you!" Kotori cried.

"Don't give up!" Tea cheered.

Zaman growled. "I admire your spunk, heroes, but you stand no chance against me now! All the power is on my side! In order for Chimera to attack, the turn count must be turned back by 2!"

**Turn Count: 24**

"Temporal Chimera, attack Dark Magician!" Chimera's mouth opened, revealing the clock symbol glowing a harsh red. "Wormhole Collapser!" The monster fired a stream of thick red lightning right toward the mage.

Yugi was about to intercept when Jaden beat him to it. "Trap Card, **Attack Magnet**, activate!" His facedown flipped up and became a comically large blue-and-yellow magnet. "This Trap forces the attack to the monster directly in front of the magnet! In other words, my facedown monster!" The magnet let out a magnetic force that intercepted the lightning, pulling it toward the facedown which revealed itself to be a plant-like lion. The lion was struck dead center before exploding. "Ngh! I activate Dandylion's effect! Since he went to the Graveyard, I get two Fluff Tokens in Defense Mode!" Two puff clouds revealed two small plants.

Fluff Token x2: Lv.1 WIND Plant/Token ATK:0/DEF:0

"Fine. I'll take a different approach! Present Dragon, obliterate Stardust Dragon!" The armored dragon unleashed the rainbow beam, but Yugi was ready this time.

"Trap Card, Negate Attack, activate! This stops your attack cold and ends the Battle Phase outright!" A barrier pulverized the attack.

Zaman glared. "You are delaying what we know will happen. I activate Future King's effect, using an Overlay Unit to banish a card from my Deck in order to add it to my hand two turns later." Future King absorbed the yellow orb, and another card disintegrated into air.

**No.44: 1 Overlay Unit**

"And to seal my upcoming victory, I use these: five cards facedown." Zaman's remaining hand appeared facedown. "Turn end. Take your final turns so I may end this."

Yugi was about to draw. _'This isn't good… five facedowns, and any one of them could cripple us. What can I do…?'_

**_'Don't doubt yourself, Yugi.'_** A deep voice resonated in his mind.

_'Huh? Who was that?'_ He thought. All of a sudden, his fake Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly. "What the?"

"What is this?" Zaman asked.

"Yugi!" Tea cried. A bright flash from the puzzle blinded everyone's vision.

*In Yugi's Mind*

Yugi found himself in a black area with brown ground. _'Where am I…?'_

_**'Yugi.'**_ The deep voice called again. Yugi turned around and saw a familiar face… one so familiar he almost thought he was looking in a mirror.

_'A-Atem?'_ He cried. _'But how? You went to the afterlife after the Ceremonial Duel!'_

**_'Yes, I did… mostly.'_** Atem told him. Yugi was confused. **_'Yugi, I'm speaking to you through a fragment of my power that you hold.'_**

_'Your power…? You mean this?'_ Yugi asked, looking at his fake Puzzle.

**_'No, Yugi. My power is not in that Puzzle. It is within you.'_** Atem told him. _**'When our spirits connected via the Puzzle, part of my power transferred to you. Through it, I can speak with you one last time. Yugi, you must let doubt get to you, or you will certainly lose.'**_

_'But what can I do? Zaman has three powerful monsters and a full back row! He could counter anything I do!'_

**_'Have faith, Yugi. Faith in the Heart of the Cards. It never steered you wrong before, and it will not do so now.'_** Atem smiled. _**'I believe in you, Yugi. I may be in the afterlife, but I will always fight by your side through my power. You just need to believe in yourself.'**_

Yugi smiled and nodded. _'You're right. Thank you, Atem. I'll do my best. I won't let Tea or any of the others down!'_

Atem nodded. _**'Good luck, Yugi!'**_ The form of Atem became fully golden, blinding Yugi's vision.

*Back at the Duel*

The blinding flash finally died down. "What was that about?" Yuma asked.

"Hey, look at Yugi!" Jaden realized. The fake Puzzle around Yugi's neck was still faintly glowing, and his eyes were closed. But some of the yellow parts of his hair had spiked upwards in a very familiar fashion.

"Yugi…?" Tea breathed. Then, Yugi's eyes opened in a hard stare, one she had only seen with Atem.

Yugi looked at the others. "Let's finish this and go home, guys!" He told them with newfound confidence. All three of them smiled and nodded before Yugi turned back to the Duel. _'Heart of the Cards, don't fail me now!'_ He thought. "Ore no turn! Draw!" Yugi drew his card, changing his pronoun to boot.

**Turn Count: 25**

**Dimensional Clock: 2 Hour Counters**

He saw his card and smiled. _'I knew you'd come through for me.'_ "Magic Card, Bond Between Teacher and Student, activate! Since I control Dark Magician, I can Special Summon Dark Magician Girl from my Deck in Defense Mode!" A pink beacon shot from below as the female magician jumped up, winked, and knelt down beside her teacher.

Dark Magician Girl: Lv.6 DARK Spellcaster ATK:2000/DEF:1700

"Another Spellcaster? That one has even less power! What was the point?" Zaman asked.

"My point was so I could use this: the card that'll bring us victory!" Yugi cried. "Magic Card, **Dark Magic Storm**, activate!" The two magicians looked at each other and nodded before jumping into the air and crossing their staffs, dark lightning crackling from them.

"Dark Magic Storm? What kind of card is that?" Zaman cried.

"Dark Magic Storm is a Magic Card that can only be used when both Dark Magicians are on the field! And what it does is simple: Every single facedown card on the field is destroyed!" The lightning from the staffs created an enormous sheet of thunderclouds over the area.

"Every facedown card? Impossible!" Zaman realized.

"It's very possible! Dark Magic Storm, ravage the area!" Yugi demanded.

"Now!" Dark Magician said to DMG, who nodded. Both magicians thrust their staffs downward, raining dark lightning over the field. Every facedown card on the field was struck, obliterating Zaman's arsenal of facedowns as well as those of the heroes. Zaman could not form any words to what he had witnessed. "Now, by releasing both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Tokushu Shoukan!" The two mages became purple balls of energy that merged into one. The new energy ball reformed into a magician wearing similar armor to the other two, but more of a blackish hue, a cape, and a staff that appeared like a crystal ball in a three-pointed claw.

Sorcerer of Dark Magic: Lv.9 DARK Spellcaster ATK:3200/DEF:2800

"3200 Attack Points…? That monster is on par with my Chimera!" Zaman realized.

"Magic Card, Book of Secret Arts, activate!" A book appeared in Sorcerer's free hand, and he began reading. "This gives a Spellcaster-Type monster 300 Attack and Defense Points!"

Sorcerer ATK:3500/DEF:3100

"It can't be!" Zaman was a little scared now.

"Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack Temporal Chimera! Celestial Blast!" Sorcerer closed the book he was holding and twirled his staff, the crystal glowing blue. Then, a star-studded beam of blue energy was fired from the orb, striking straight through the energy mass, causing it to collapse around itself and explode.

"Chimera!" Zaman cried as he recoiled.

**Zaman LP:11500**

"I place one card facedown! Turn end." Yugi declared. "Take it away, Jaden!"

"You got it! Ore no turn! Draw!" Jaden drew his card. The card Zaman banished returned to his hand.

**Turn Count: 26**

**Dimensional Clock: 3 Hour Counters**

Jaden grinned. "Hey Yuma! Can I borrow Hope for a moment?"

Yuma grinned back. "Be my guest, dude!"

"All right! First things first! Magic Card, Rush Recklessly, activate! This card gives any face-up monster 700 Attack Points! I'm giving those points to Hope!" Hope grunted as power flooded him.

No. 39 Hope ATK:3200

"Now, Magic Card, Super Polymerization, activate!" Jaden declared. "By ditching a card in my hand, I can use any of our monsters to fuse with! I fuse Neos together with Number 39: Hope!" The two Warriors nodded at each other before jumping up and melding together. "Yuugou Shoukan! Arawareyo, Elemental Hero Neos Knight!" Neos re-emerged, only with different armor, a shield, and a double-ended sword.

Elemental Hero Neos Knight: Lv.7 LIGHT Warrior/Fusion ATK:2500/DEF:1000

"When Neos Knight is Summoned, he gains half the Attack Points of the Warrior-Type monster I used to Summon it! Hope had 3200, so that's 1600 big ones!" Neos Knight twirled his sword, which glowed yellow.

Neos Knight ATK:4100

"Ngh! It's on pair with even Present Dragon now!" Zaman realized.

"But who said I'm done? I've still got these Fluff Tokens, but not for long, since I'm releasing them!" The two Tokens became rainbow portals and merged into one. "Adobansu Shoukan! Here she comes, it's Yubel!" From the rainbow portal, Jaden's signature pink-skinned female Fiend-Type monster emerged, spreading her wings.

Yubel: Lv.10 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0

"Egh…" Zaman groaned.

**"Let's show this creep what happens when he kidnaps people."** Yubel said to Jaden.

"You took the words outta my mouth! Yubel, attack Temporal Present Dragon!" Yubel's center eye glowed, and a thorny vine coiled around her body, not touching it, before lashing out at the armored dragon.

"You're attacking with a 0 Attack Point monster?" Zaman wondered. "That's suicide!"

"Obviously you haven't learned about Yubel's effect!" Jaden chirped. "When she battles your monster, she doesn't get destroyed!" The vine struck Present Dragon, but struggled against it, causing Yubel to grunt. "And here's what else goes down! All my Battle Damage goes straight to you instead!" The vine suddenly lashed away from the dragon, lashing Zaman backward.

"Gwah!" He grunted.

**Zaman LP:7400**

"All right! With that damage dealt, Neos Knight can move in! Attack Present Dragon now! Wrath of Neos Slash!" Neos Knight twirled his sword and jumped forward, slicing Present Dragon across the chest and causing it to roar in pain. However, the energy from the explosion of the dragon overloaded Neos Knight and caused him to explode (due to them having equal Attack Points). Zaman groaned from the explosion.

"Way to go, Jaden!" Alexis cheered.

"I'm throwing down a facedown! Turn end!" Jaden then frowned. "Unfortunately, since I can't release a monster for her effect, Yubel is destroyed. Sorry, Yubel."

**"Don't worry about it, Jaden. Just make sure you guys win."** Yubel told him with a smile, winking at him before vanishing. Jaden smiled as well.

Then, he turned to Yusei. "Can you keep it up, Yusei?"

"No problem! Ore no turn! Draw!" Yusei drew his card.

**Turn Count: 27**

**Dimensional Clock: 4 Hour Counters**

Yusei smirked. "Time to turn things up! Magic Card, One for One, activate! By banishing a monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my Deck! Sonic Chick, Tokushu Shoukan!" From nowhere, a pink bird sped onto the field.

Sonic Chick: Lv.1 EARTH Winged Beast ATK:300/DEF:300

"Now, Turbo Synchron, Shoukan!" A small green car-like monster emerged onto the field.

Turbo Synchron: Lv.1 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK:100/DEF:500

"A Tuner? Another Synchro Summon?" Zaman wondered.

"Level 1 Sonic Chick is Tuned with Level 1 Turbo Synchron!" Turbo Synchron changed into a Level Star and converted to a Synchro Summon Ring. Sonic Chick ran through the ring, becoming a Level Star itself. "Gather wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Shinkuro Shoukan!" A green light shot through the ring. "The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" From the light, a blue, green, and yellow car-like monster sped onto the field, taking a stance.

Formula Synchron: Lv.2 LIGHT Machine/Synchro/Tuner ATK:200/DEF:1500

"A S-Synchro Tuner…" Zaman stammered.

Yusei's Signer Mark glowed brightly. "My mind is clear. I know what I'm after. I have the power to achieve victory! Level 8 Stardust Dragon is Tuned with the Level 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron!" Wind suddenly blowed across the area as Formula Synchron shot into the air, becoming two Level Stars. The Stars become Synchro Summon Rings, turning the wind and area they went through green. Stardust Dragon dashed through the rings, becoming eight lined-up Level Stars. "Gathering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Akuseru Shinkuro Shoukan (Accel Synchro Summon)!" A burst of green light erupted, and a massive figure descended covered in the green light. "Arawareyo… Shooting Star Dragon!" Two eyes shot open, and the figure thrust out its arms, legs, and wings, revealing the white-and-black scaled upgraded dragon covered in the sparkling aura, radiating pure hope from its body.

Shooting Star Dragon: Lv.10 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK:3300/DEF:2500

Yugi, Jaden, and Yuma looked on in awe. "Whoa… awesome!" Yuma remarked. Zaman was speechless. He could form no words for this as he stared at the dragon.

Akiza's eyes sparkled as she and the other girls also looked awestruck. Her own Mark glowed warmly. "Go for it, Yusei…" She breathed.

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can reveal the top five cards of my Deck, then shuffle them back. And for every Tuner Monster I get, Shooting Star Dragon gets an attack this turn!" Yusei explained as he placed his hand on his Deck. "Here… goes!" He drew five cards from his Deck, spread them out, and turned them toward Zaman. Nitro Synchron, Synchro Gift, Quickdraw Synchron, Bri Synchron, and Battle Waltz. "Looks like I got three Tuners! That means Shooting Star Dragon can attack three times this turn!" Yusei returned the cards to his Deck, which auto-shuffled. Shooting Star glowed green, and a yellow and blue copy formed beside it. Zaman impulsively stepped backwards. "I may not be able to destroy Number with a non-Number, but I can still deal damage! Shooting Star Dragon, attack Number 44 three times! Falling Star Slam!" The blue copy dashed forward, flowed by the yellow copy, and Shooting Star itself in the back. The blue copy went straight through Future King, striking Zaman and making him grunt.

**Zaman LP:6900**

The yellow copy repeated the process, striking Zaman again.

**Zaman LP:6400**

Finally, Shooting Star itself sideswiped Future King, knocking him down to the ground. The impact sent Zaman backward. "Uwaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" He yelled as he hit the ground.

**Zaman LP:5900**

Zaman growled as he stood up. He clutched his chest as he panted heavily. "You… haven't won yet!" He growled. "As soon as my turn comes… I will obliterate you all!"

Yusei glared. "You won't beat us now, Zaman. Turn end! Yuma, it's all up to you! You have to beat Zaman here and now!"

Yuma nodded. "Right! I won't let you guys down!" He turned to his spirit. "Let's go, Astral!"

**"Right!"** Astral said. The Key glowed, causing Astral to be fully visible. Yuma and Astral locked their right hands together and gripped. Yuma glowed red and Astral glowed light blue, and both of them of them shot into the air.

**"With both of our bodies, we construct the Overlay Network!"** The two of them shouted. **"Xyz Change ZEXAL!"** The beacons of light converged impacted into one, causing a bright flash of light.

"What the?" Zaman cried. When the light finally died down, Yuma was standing on the ground again, but he looked different. His body was covered in a white outfit with red armor, red boots, a belt similar to his own around his waist, an oversized left shoulder pad, and a new white-and-red D-Pad. His black hair and right eye had turned golden, and a helmet-like D-Gazer was over his head, the green lens coming down over his still-red left eye. His whole body radiated a golden aura.

"Yuma…?" Kotori breathed. "Is that you…?"

Yuma looked over at her and smiled warmly. "Still me, Kotori. Only now I've joined with Astral!"

**"This is our special power!"** Astral's voice called out.

Both their voices rang out. **"ZEXAL!"**

Kotori smiled widely. "Do it, Yuma!"

Yuma looked back to the Duel. **"Time to finish this!"** Yuma and Astral's voices called out. **"Wareware no turn! Shining… Draw!"** The top card of their Deck glowed as they drew.

**Turn Count: 28**

**Dimensional Clock: 5 Hour Counters**

**"Magic Card, **Xyz Reincarnation**, activate!"** Yuma declared. "By discarding a card from our hand, an Xyz Monster from our Graveyard returns to our Extra Deck!" Yuma ditched Gagaga Guard and returned Number 39: Hope to their Deck. **"Goblindbergh, Shoukan!"** A goblin flying a plane emerged.

Goblindbergh: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1400/DEF:0

**"Goblindbergh's effect activates, Special Summoning one Level 4 or below monster from our hand! Tasuke Knight, Tokushu Shoukan!"** A red-and-gray-armored knight with a sword emerged.

Tasuke Knight: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:1700/DEF:100

**"Level 4 Golbindbergh, Tasuke Knight, Overlay!"** The two monsters became fully orange and yellow and shot into the air. A galaxy portal opened as the two monsters flew inside. **"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku Kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Return to us, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu: Kibou Ou Hope!"** Hope's sealed form re-constructed into the warrior, the red "39" glowing red.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000

**"And now… for the final move!"** Yuma declared. **"Hope, it's time to evolve!"** Hope nodded, and returned to his sealed form.

"Eh? What the?" Zaman cried.

**"With our Life Points below 1000, Hope can attain his new form!"** Yuma explained as Hope entered a new galaxy portal. **"Chaos Xyz Change! Arawareyo, Kaosu Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu (Come forth, Chaos Number 39)! Kibou Ou Hope Ray (Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray)!"**

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, but suddenly became murky-textured. The black-and-gold sealed form arose in the darkness, then began changing its form. Its wings unfolded as the black-armored warrior took a stance, its three yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 3 Overlay Units

"Unreal!" Jaden cried.

"Amazing!" Yusei breathed.

"Incredible!" Yugi cried.

"Kibou Ou… Hope Ray…?" Zaman whimpered.

"Hope Ray's effect activates! By using an Overlay Unit, he gains 500 Attack Points! We use all three Overlay Units!" Only Yuma's voice was heard as he said that. Hope Ray grabbed the massive sword on his back and unsheathed it. The three Overlay Units were absorbed into it, changing Hope Ray to a white coloring.

CNo. 39 ATK:4000

**"Furthermore, the Attack Points of one of your monsters are reduced by 1000 for each Overlay Unit!"** Astral was heard that time. Future King suddenly clutched his chest, dropping his spear and falling to his knees.

**No. 44 ATK:0**

"You can't!" Zaman cried.

**"We just did! And now, we equip Hope Ray with this! Zexal Weapon – Unicorn King Spear!"** The monster appeared on the field, but transformed into an enormous golden weapon that was grabbed by Hope Ray's real hands. **"Unicorn King Spear can only be equipped to Hope Ray from our hand! While equipped with Unicorn King Spear, Hope Ray's Attack Points increase by 1900!"**

CNo. 39 ATK:5900

"This can't be!" Zaman shrieked.

**"5900 points is all you have left, Zaman!"** Yuma declared. **"Hope Ray, attack Future King now!"** Hope Ray raised both of his weapons. **"Unicorn… SLASH!"** The warrior brought down of its weapons on the downed king, causing him to roar in pain before exploding violently and covering the area with smoke, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zaman screamed loudly as the damage took its toll.

A few moments later, the smoke finally cleared. Zaman was just standing there, not moving an inch. His body was rigid, but they could see something near his eyes: a tear. "Bakana… (Impossible…)" He moaned weakly. Then, he fell backwards limply, landing with a loud THUD against the platform, his eyes dull.

**Yugi LP:1000**

**Jaden LP:500**

**Yusei LP:200**

**Yuma LP:600**

**Zaman LP:0 – LOSER**

"YATTA!" The call resounded from the four heroes.

"They won!" The girls shrieked in joy, hugging each other while laughing.

Zaman lied there, almost emotionally dead aside from sadness. He felt all the patches on his heart rip open, exposing the void once more. _'This can't be… Everything I've done… has been for naught… I guess I was, after all… doomed with this aching heart… forever.'_ His eyes closed, allowing tears to come down his face. _'Forgive me… heroes… Forgive me… everyone…'_

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Temporal Chimera  
>Level 9 DARK Beast<br>ATK:3200/DEF:0  
>During your Main Phase, if you control a face-up "Dimensional Clock", and your turn count is more than 20: You may Tribute Summon this monster with 1 "Temporal" monster. You must decrease the turn count by 2 in order for this monster to attack.<p>

Dark Magic Storm  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Activate only if you control a face-up "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl". Destroy all Set cards on the field.

Xyz Reincarnation  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Discard 1 card. Return 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard to your Extra Deck.

Continuum Crash  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only if you control a face-up "Dimensional Clock", and the turn count is 25 or higher. Banish 1 Level 4 or below "Temporal" monster from your Graveyard, and remove Hour Counters from "Dimensional Clock" equal to that monster's Level. Inflict damage to your opponent(s) equal to the banished monster's ATK.

Attack Magnet  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Switch the attack target to the monster in the Monster Card Zone of the same column as this card. If there is no monster in the same column as this card, you cannot activate this card.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: I hope my slight appearance by Atem wasn't too far-fetched! I had to fit him in somehow!<strong>

**Yuma: That was freaking awesome! What a combo!**

**Vile: It's not over yet, Yuma! There's still one chapter left!**

**Yugi: Man, I hope it comes soon!**

**Vile: I'll do my best with it! If you guys liked this chapter (and I'd bet anything that you did), leave a review for me! Oh, and I don't know if my translation of "impossible" at the end is correct or not. I just went by earshot. Correct me if I'm wrong, people! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vile: We've finally made it: Chapter 10, the final chapter! I'll be clearing up some things in this chapter.**

**Yusei: Hard to believe we're already at this point.**

**Vile: I know. I hope I did a good job with this finale.**

**Yugi: I bet anything that you did!**

**Vile: Thanks, Yugi. Disclaimer's on the first page, everyone. Enjoy the finale!**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time<p>

Chapter 10

Yuma's body turned fully golden, then he expelled the light from around him, revealing him and Astral to have separated. Astral looked over at Zaman and held out his arm. Zaman moaned as Number 44 was lifted from his body, but Astral was trouble pulling it from him. Then, the Number separated into two separate cards. They both were Temporal Future King, but one was a Number while the other wasn't. The Number flew over to Astral's hand, and the non-Number returned to Zaman's Extra Deck. **"So… Numbers have the ability to fuse with existing cards and turn them into the Numbers, but they also retain the original card. Very peculiar."** He mused. Yuma was high-fiving Yusei and Jaden over their victory.

Yugi's fake Puzzle flashed again, and his hair and eyes returned to normal. _'Arigatou, Atem.'_ He thought. He joined in with the high-fives with the other guys.

A pained moan got their attention as the downed time-traveler's body shook. Zaman moved slowly, his body weak, as he got to his feet. He staggered and wobbled on his legs, his arms limply shaking (the Duel Disk having returned to his watch), his head down in a position that his bangs hid his eyes. A combination of breathing of moaning was heard from him. Zaman's head moved slowly towards the direction where the girls were, not moving up and keeping his eyes hidden, before moving back. Then, he shakily raised his left arm and placed his right hand on its watch, making the heroes recoil. "My word… is my duty…" He groaned, clicking the watch.

The giant pad the girls were on slowly moved down to the platform, the bottom melding into it. All of a sudden, the glass case around them turned fully white and lowered until it was fully gone. The four of them looked around with slight confusion before realizing that Zaman had just freed them.

Kotori was the first to react, looking over and Yuma and smiling wide. "YUMA!" She cried before rushing to him. Yuma smiled and rushed toward her, catching her and spinning her in a hug as they laughed. The other three girls rushed forward as well, being caught by their loves in hugs.

"Thank you so much, all of you!" Alexis cried.

"We knew you could do it!" Tea cried.

"Way to go… all of you." Akiza could only sigh, tears in her eyes. The guys could think of no words as they held their loves.

However, unknown to them, Zaman was slowly limping over to the back of the platform. _'I've been a fool… a criminal…'_ He thought. _'I must… reverse my damage… as much as I can…'_ He clicked his right watch, causing a portal to appear in front of him.

Yuma heard the portal open and saw Zaman walk through it. "HEY!" He shouted angrily. Zaman either ignored him or didn't hear him, as he merely continued his slow trek. "Get back here!" Yuma let go of Kotori and rushed after him, diving when he was close, but the portal closed too quickly after Zaman went through, causing Yuma to land on the ground. "Ugh!" He glared at where the portal was. "Why you…"

*Inner Area*

Zaman's walk took him to the Holo-Clone. Touko and the two other women were there. Touko's Holo-Clone looked over at Zaman, and her facial expression immediately went concerned. "Zaman?" She asked, walking up to him. "Are you all right?"

"…Leave the room…" He moaned. "All of you…"

"Zaman…?" Touko asked. The other two looked at him worriedly.

"Please… leave…" He breathed. "I need to… be alone…" The other two women left the room reluctantly, but Touko stayed.

"Zaman… what is the matter?" She asked him. Zaman didn't answer, but instead moved over to the computer.

"My damage… must be undone…" Zaman said. Clicking his watch, numerous portals appeared underneath the Holo-Clone Formation Pads.

"W-What are you doing?" Touko asked.

"Touko… I cannot keep them here anymore…" Zaman told her. "The intruders… defeated me. And by my word, I released Tea, Alexis, Akiza, and Kotori." Touko was shocked. "I realized… that I was acting as a criminal… and now I must do the right thing. I am sending them all back… to their own time periods."

"But… what about your heart…?" Touko asked him.

Zaman was silent for a moment, then placed his hand on a lever. "…My heart is doomed… no matter what." He pulled the lever, and one by one, the glass cases dissipated and the girls went through the portal to their time periods. Out of them, only three remained: Touko and her three friends. Zaman looked at them, then at Touko's Holo-Clone. "I'm sorry. I will miss you, Touko…" Zaman pressed another button, and Touko's Holo-Clone started to static up and vanish.

"Good-bye, Zaman…" The Holo-Clone said before fully vanishing.

Zaman's body shook with a groan. A tear fell from his eye as he approached them. He stared at them from the outside of the cases. "I'm so sorry…" He breathed to them, even though they knew they couldn't hear him. He clicked his left watch, manually removing the cases around all three of them and lowering them to the floor.

He had already turned around and started to walk away before the Time Hold wore off. Touko shook her head rapidly to snap herself out of it. "Whoa… where am I?" She wondered. Her friends looked around to get an idea, but couldn't. Touko then noticed the boy walking away. "Hey, do you know where we are?" She asked him. Zaman stopped dead in his stride, shuddering before continuing his walk. "Hey! Did you hear me?" Touko ran up and grabbed one of the clock hands on Zaman's back to stop him.

"D-Don't touch me…" He moaned. "I've gone through enough already…"

Touko didn't expect that reaction, but what shocked her was his voice. "I… I remember that voice…" She breathed. Zaman shook before turning his head to look at her, allowing her to see his face, not caring about the tears in his eyes. Touko gasped at the sight. "Z… Zeke?"

Zaman cringed at the mention of that name, turning his head away from her. "I am no longer him… I am Zaman now…" He groaned, clicking his right watch and creating a portal near where their cases were. "That portal will take you back to your true time… Go…" Clicking his watch again, Zaman created another portal back to the main area and moved slowly through it. Touko's two friends went through the portal to their time.

Touko, however, stared at the portal Zaman went through. "Zeke…" She whispered.

*Main Area*

Zaman came back through to the main area, coming face-to-face with the eight heroes. His body felt weak, and his left knee gave out, forcing him down on one knee. His tears began to fall. "G… Gomen-nasai, heroes…" He apologized shakily. "Those words may not be enough… but I can think of no others…"

Yusei stepped forward. "Zaman." He said, his tone stern but lacking malice, making the time-traveler look at him. "Tell us. Why did you take them?"

Zaman lowered his head again. "You… would not understand my pain…"

"Try us." Yuma told him. "We've handled harsh times ourselves."

"That may be… but your harsh times passed..." He moaned. "Mine still go on… and can never end…"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked him.

Zaman got to his feet. "First, I must ask you something. It's an age-old question: Would you want to live forever…?"

"I know I wouldn't." Tea said. "My life's fine as it is."

"Eternal life is not as good as it is played out to be... I know this personally."

"Wait… you're immortal?" Jaden realized.

"Not exactly… I don't exist in time anymore…" Zaman explained. "Let me tell you how it happened… Back when I still existed in time…"

*Flashback, Zaman's Original Time Period* *Bolded Text Is Zaman Narrating*

A boy rushed across the streets of the city. He had on the school uniform Zaman used as a disguise, his bangs natural and curved, with a green backpack on his back. **"I was not always known as Zaman… my true name is Zeke Driscoll. I was once an ordinary boy… living life as time progressed… but then that day came."**

Zeke saw a faint blue glow coming from an alley to his right. "Huh?" He wondered. "What could that be?" He went down the alley and saw a light blue portal in the alley wall. "Awesome…" As he moved slightly closer, his foot stepped on a rock, causing him to lose his balance. "Whoaaaa!" He fell forward through the portal, the backpack falling off of his arms.

Zeke woke up in the alternate dimension. "Wha, where the heck am I?" He wondered, somewhat scared.

**"I found myself in the dimension we stand in… one where time does not exist. I then saw it."** Zeke then noticed a small, strange blue crystal floating in the middle of the platform.

Zeke approached the small stone. "Whoa… cool." He said, reaching for it. The moment he touched the crystal, electricity crackled over his body. "Gaaaah! What is this?" He cried.

**"When I touched the crystal, I was forever changed."** A bright blue flash of light erupted, and Zeke passed out. **"I came to, and found I had acquired new powers over time itself. Using it, I time-traveled to a random time period. It was there that I discovered my ability to manipulate time flows. I could speed myself up or slow myself down at will, as well as others. I could also stop others completely."** Zeke raced across the area while sped up, then moonwalked while slowed down. He stopped birds in mid-air before starting them up again. **"I returned to the time dimension, happy with what I had found, but as I went to return home, my body felt strange. I soon learned the cause: the crystal detached me from time itself. I would not age, nor would I die of a long life. It was then that I realized the horrible truth… although I would live, everyone I cared about would not. They would wither away and die while I stayed as I was. I would not be able to live the life I once had anymore…"** Zeke stood still, his eyes full of tears before letting out a loud scream.

*End Flashback*

"Loneliness overtook my heart, creating a void that did not wane no matter what. I became the person you see before you… Zaman, the time-traveler with the empty heart…" The teenager said, his body shaking.

"But why the kidnapping? Why take people from various times?" Akiza asked.

"I began the equivalent of a month after I gained my powers. Nothing I tried would ease my pain… and I could not return to my time, as it would only make me feel worse about the reality." Zaman explained. "There was only one thing I could think of to do: bring a companion or companions immediately. I quickly thought of Touko, my best friend since I was a child, and the two friends she had. My feelings for her went past friendship, and I hoped she would decide to join me. But I knew that even she would not abandon her own life for my sake… I was desperate, so I went against my better judgment and stopped them with my Time Hold before taking them back with me. My judgment was flawed again, however. I realized that I could not release them from their Hold. Not only would they be angry at me, which I could not bear to let happen, but even they wanted to say, they would be leaving their lives behind, something I could not let them do."

"So what did you end up doing?" Kotori asked.

"In the deeper recesses of this time, I found technology unlike any I had seen." The time-traveler stated. "My most prominent find is related to the pad you girls were on: a Holo-Clone Formation System. It created perfect emotional copies of anyone placed on the pedestals, with cases that came up over them to protect both them and the Holo-Clones. The technology was surprisingly easy to use, and the Holo-Clones of Touko and her friends were made. …But it wasn't the same. Although they sympathized with me, and the Touko became close to me as well, the Holo-Clones had none of their memories. My heart did not heal… I required more."

"So you traveled through time… and took random people in an attempt to gain the companionship you needed?" Yusei asked.

Zaman nodded. "I wouldn't exactly say random. All those I took were females. I did not know my father, I had two sisters, and most of my friends were girls, so I was more comfortable with female company than I was with male company, though I could still tolerate it. I only sought those with kind hearts, the kind of people anyone would want to have as companions. But none of them worked, and I became more desperate to repair my heart… and I slowly began to stop thinking about what I was doing. I was focused on only healing my heart… but even after at least 40 Holo-Clones… nothing. Then… it happened. I saw you four." He gestured to the girls. "When I learned about you and your kind hearts, I couldn't believe it. I felt the void in my heart begin to close… so I threw caution to the wind, traveled to your times, and brought you here. I thought I would finally be healed… but the heroes managed to follow me here, starting the Duel for your freedom. …You know what happened next." All eight nodded. "But now that my defeat has come… Everything had happened has come back and hit me. I returned to my Inner Area and sent all the women I took back to their own time periods… at the exact moments I took them. The damage I have done has been mostly undone… There is only one part left." He clicked his right watch, causing four separate portals. "Again, gomen-nasai for everything. Those portals will send you back to your times just like the others."

"But… what about you?" Yugi asked.

Zaman lowered his head, shaking some more. "I will punish myself for the wrongs I have done… I will never again leave this dimension so I will no longer be a hassle to anyone. I will live in solitude… with the aching heart that I now deserve…"

"Zeke… what are you saying?" A voice said from behind him, making his head snap up. Zaman looked behind him and saw Touko, some tears in her eyes.

"Touko…? I thought you went back to your time…" He breathed.

"No. I followed you through the portal." She said. "I wasn't just going to leave you alone when you're acting like this. I heard everything." His eyes widened. "Listen, Zeke. Stop beating yourself up over this. My friends and I don't hate you. It's all in the past. Please, let's just go back to our time together."

Zaman turned away from her, not wanting to face her. "There's no point trying to console me… I'm no more than a criminal now…"

"Hold it right there, Zaman. Didn't you say you undid everything you've done?" Yuma asked.

"Yes… none of them have any memories of being trapped here." Zaman explained.

"Then how are you a criminal? You've effectively done nothing wrong!" Yuma chirped.

"Huh?" Zaman cried, shooting his head up.

"Yuma's right! You sent them all back, they don't remember anything… Nothing happened to them!" Kotori said.

"See, Zeke? Everything will be all right!" Touko told him. "Come on. Let's go home."

"No, it won't be all right. I can't go back with you." Zaman said. "I've been detached from time. I can't age or die via long life. If I go back, you'll all age and die… while I remain as I am, and end up alone again." Touko frowned.

An idea hit Yugi. "Wait a minute, Zaman. You manipulate time flows. Doesn't that mean you can age things or regress them?" The traveler nodded. "Well then, couldn't you make yourself age at a normal rate?"

Zaman's eyes widened. "I… I never thought of that… I always thought I was frozen in time forever."

"If you went back to your own time and made yourself age at a steady normal rate… you'd be normal again." Tea told him.

Zaman was speechless. "Not to mention everyone back home misses you, Zeke." Touko told him, making him look at her. "When you vanished and came here, everyone was looking for you. It's been a month for us… we miss you." Then, she hugged him, shocking him and making him blush. "Especially me. I always liked you as more than a friend, Zeke. When you disappeared, I was scared for your safety. I was the first to try and find you, and one of the few who didn't give up. Honestly, the fact that you first thought of me when you tried to find someone to bring back, I was touched." She hugged him tighter. "Please, Zeke… come back with me. You said you didn't want us to throw away our lives… Don't throw away yours."

Zaman couldn't think of any words. Everything that was said to him was true. He had undone all his damage, so there was nothing he could be punished for. He could age himself normally and return to his life. And Touko… she had the same feelings he had, and she wasn't mad at him. Zaman's heart beat hard, and a feeling took over him. Slowly, the void in his heart waned, growing ever smaller as the reality sunk in until it finally closed, no trace of the loneliness that plagued him remaining. For the first time in who knows how long, a genuine smile crossed his face, and he hugged Touko tightly. Tears fell from his eyes, but these were tears of joy. A smile also crossed Touko's face as they pulled apart.

Zaman wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the heroes, new-found happiness in the silver orbs. "Heroes…" He gave a glance to the girl besides him. "Touko…" He looked back at the heroes. "Arigatou. You've saved me from an even more horrific fate than I could've imagined. I may be immortal… but I still have a life to live. I can't abandon it. I promise you all, I won't misuse my powers again."

The heroes all smiled. "Good to hear, Zaman. Everyone deserves to have a good life." Jaden said.

Zaman nodded. "Touko and I are going to return to our time. You should all do the same." He held up his watch and tapped it. "Time's a-wastin'." This made everyone laugh. It felt good to Zaman to laugh again. When they stopped, Zaman clicked his watch, creating a portal near him and Touko. "Shall we go?" He asked her.

Touko nodded. "Yeah. Let's go home." She said with a smile.

Zaman smiled back and looked back at the heroes. "I'll still be time-traveling when I get the chance. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"We'll be looking forward to it." Yugi told him, giving him a thumbs-up that Zaman returned.

Zaman noticed the portals waning. "You might want to hurry. The portals will close soon."

Everyone nodded. Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma looked at each other. "You guys have no idea how awesome it was to meet you all." Yuma told them. "I'm glad I got to Duel by your sides."

"You've got heart, Yuma. You'll go far in the world!" Jaden chirped, doing his signature finger point and wink.

"Zaman's not the only one we might meet again. We'll probably meet again, too." Yusei said.

"And like Zaman, we'll be looking forward to that day." Yugi told him, making Yuma grin. He held out a fist, and the other three met him in a fistbump.

Zaman smiled. He turned to Touko, and they nodded. "Farewell, heroes. May time smile upon you!" He said before he and Touko jumped through the portal to their own time.

"Let's go, Yuma!" Kotori told him, and Yuma nodded.

"So long, guys!" Yuma said, before grabbing Kotori's hand, the two of them jumping toward the portal. A "Kattobingu daze, ore!" echoed as the portal closed.

"We should all get going. Take it easy, everyone!" Jaden chirped with a wink before he and Alexis jumped through their portal. Yugi and Yusei gave a goodbye sign to each other before heading through their own portals. All three closed, leaving the dimensional empty.

*One Day Later*

Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma were seen, all of them embracing their loves with a kiss. The visuals came from four light blue portals. A chuckle was heard from Zaman, who was sitting on a hill, in normal clothes instead of his armor, Touko next to him, watching the four couples with a smile. The sight warmed his heart, and he felt Touko snuggle up against him. Their eyes locked, silver staring back at brown, before the two teens shared their own kiss in the sunset. Time had healed his wounds after all, and Zaman knew that more was to come in the future… for him, and for the four heroes.

And all five knew that they would be ready to face what came at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: A quaint yet effective ending to an epic story.<strong>

**Kotori: That was amazing! I loved that ending!**

**Vile: Thanks. With this story, I can get to my next Numbershot! Either that, or I could do this one-shot I had in my head.**

**Yuma: One-shot? What one-shot?**

**Vile: You'll see if I write it. ;) If you guys liked this finale, leave a review for me to show your support! See you guys on my next story!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
